


~Take Good care of Him, Souji~

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Narukami Yu, Amamiya Ren/Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series), Arisato Minato/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Seta Souji, Persona 3 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 4 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~All I can say is...Past Minato/Makoto x Akira/Ren, building up Souji/Yu x Akira/Ren.
> 
> Canon Divergent/Alternate Universe: The three Protags met prior to the spin-off events of Persona Q2, were friends, Akira and Minato were a couple, Minato dies, and Akira and Souji try to find a way to move on together.
> 
> I'm very excited about this project. Events from Persona 3, 4, and 5 will be touched upon in small snippets, and while other characters will be present the main focus will be on Minato, Souji and Akira.~

At this point, it’s fair to say that most of humanity knows that life isn’t fair. At least that’s the hope; every day is a mystery, but can bring about either peace or pain. Every person is different, but most have experienced either a comedy or tragedy. Sometimes both; every instance has the potential to be marred, scarred with uncertainty and clear, agonizing agony.

Human nature isn’t foreign to this concept. The expression “Pain is inevitable but suffering is optional” comes to mind, only to be thrown out the window a second later. Sure, pain is something you can’t necessarily prepare for a hundred percent of the time. But what makes suffering and pain so different? Don’t both cause some degree of hurt? Don’t both have some implication of a broken heart or damaged soul?

These kinds of questions were ones Seta Souji didn’t expect to ask himself so soon, so young but he did. He had to. Life wasn’t going to wait around until you were ready to face the consequences of living. If you had some preparation, okay. If you didn’t, well hope you don’t mind a thorough fucking every now and again. And not the fun kind.

These were one of those times.

“Minato-senpai, you can’t be serious…” Souji heard himself say the words, get the words out but he felt numb from the neck down. His pewter gray eyes were wide, blood pounding loud and hard behind his ears. His hands felt like two-tons of lead, shoulders sagging more and more with each passing minute.

The shorter boy, with sapphire blue hair that shrouded one of his eyes, let a sad smile draw across his lips. Normally, Minato-senpai usually looked sad or bored out of his skull. Normally, this smile wouldn’t look so wrong on the normally unfathomable, yet attractive, features Minato-senpai possessed.

But no, this smile was all wrong. Because while a normal smile from Minato-senpai said so much yet so little at the same time...this promised a lot with so little change in the outcome.

This smile promised a farewell.

“Sadly, I am.” Arisato Minato began, taking a deep breath. His visible eye was looking out into the distance, hands in his pants pockets. “I knew for a while now, Souji-kun. I knew for a while now that I was going to die. The final battle steadily approaches…and I won’t make it out alive.”

“You say that now, it’s probably your nerves though. Even cool guys get nervous,” Souji argued, crossing his arms. He wore his lower lip between his teeth, eyes darker than normal.

“I’m nervous, you’re right. I wasn’t afraid to die before. I was fine with it coming sooner or later, we all will die one day.” Minato agreed with some of Souji’s sentiment, music blaring out of his headphones. “And even now, I’ll accept it. I’m going to die, and I can’t change that. It’s just a shame...that now, I find myself wanting to have just a minute more. A minute more to see the sunrise. A minute more to be with my friends. A minute more to be with him…”

“Akira-kun doesn’t know…?” Souji tried to keep the shock and slight outrage out of his tone of voice. Minato didn’t need that right now.

“He knows about the final battle. I couldn’t keep the Dark Hour a secret from him. He’s too smart for his own good, tsk.” Despite rolling his eyes, or eye, Minato said this with clear fondness.

Kurusu Akira, best friend to both Arisato Minato and Seta Souji. Kurusu Akira, Arisato Minato’s boyfriend of a year. They met shortly after the blue-haired boy’s arrival to Port Island, and only days afterwards did they find Souji.

The three were drawn to each other instantly, clicking despite their vastly different personalities: Minato, quiet and calm and collected with a blackhole for a stomach; Souji, reserved at first but soon known for the most random things he could say and friendly and good with kids; and Akira, rather stoic at the beginning only to reveal he was a studious nerd with a love of flowers, particularly Ume, who enjoyed mystery novels and fishing. They weren’t all the same age, Akira being the youngest, but only by a year or two. It didn’t matter, the three forged a bond and a strong bond at that.

Maybe it was some mystical power, or fate was just a bitch like that. Something brought the trio together; while they were close with their other friends, it would be foolish to deny that Minato, Souji and Akira didn’t share a level of trust, a language only they spoke and spoke with fever.

Souji forced a smile, the feeling behind mostly genuine. “Yeah, he is. You managed until exams to keep it under wraps.”

“I’m glad you didn’t disclose to him as soon as you found out.”

“It was your story to tell, Minato-senpai. Not mine.”

“Arigato...that makes it easier, you know? To be ready for what’s going to come. And,” Minato paused then and there, as if gathering his thoughts. This surprised Souji a tad; Minato always knew what to say, no matter how blunt or sudden it was. The boy had no filter, which was another thing he had in common with Souji and Akira.

Hmm…

“Easier, Minato-senpai?” Souji encouraged his friend to continue, the light breeze playing with a few strands of his short, soft silver hair.

“To ask you something, a big favor.” Minato replied finally, his gaze on the taller boy. Souji blinked, then nodded. “When I go...I can’t bring you and Akira with me. It’s just us S.E.E.S. members, this is our fight.”

“I figured you wouldn’t, and even if we tried you’d shut us down.” Minato smirked.

“Good reasoning, Souji-kun. This isn’t your fight; wait until it’s your time.”

Souji laughed. “You can see the future?”

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s just the nerves talking, anyway you and Akira can’t come with us. You have to stay out of it, stay safe. Wherever that is; stay safe...and when it’s all over, you have to always be there for him. For Akira.”

Souji felt like a rock was dropped into his stomach. His throat felt tight, as if he was choking. “Take care of Akira-kun?”

“Hai, that’s what I want you to promise me.”

“Minato-senpai, there’s still a chance you won’t lose your life in this! You’re very strong and-”

“If I have to make the choice between saving everyone else’s souls or mine, you know what I will choose. Don’t be stupid, Souji-kun.” Minato cut the younger boy off, and while the T in stupid was hissed he meant no ill with it. “I will do what I can to save the world my friends live in, the world you and Akira live in. That most likely will require me to sacrifice my own existence and I’ve come to terms with it. I’ve come to terms with dying a long time ago, you know this.”

Minato’s parents. They were dead, had died when he was little. This was no secret from Akira and Souji, and while the two had living parents...to put it lightly, they weren’t exactly close with them. Souji’s parents were always traveling, and Akira’s were distant. Just distant.

They didn’t even visit the raven, or wrote to him to see how he was doing. Souji always found this fact bothered him, because Akira was a nice guy. He was quiet sure, and sometimes seemed in his own little world but he was smart and funny and sweet. And to think they didn’t try to reach out to him…

Though can Souji really take the high ground here? His own didn’t either. He shouldn’t berate them, right?

…

No, he can and will because there is no excuse to be so absent from your own child’s life. That was why he and Minato and the others did their best to be there for him. Because being alone sucked, and no one, especially a child, deserved to be alone all the time.

They’ve all been through so much. But that didn’t mean Minato should be alright with dying!

“I know you have, but...but you know Akira won’t take it well. None of us will.”

“That’s why you’ll be there. Souji…” Minato hung his head, shoulders slumped. Souji blinked; was that a tear he saw? Running down the older boy’s cheek, roaming freely only to be swallowed by his sleeve as the blue-haired boy brought his arm up to his face. Minato lifted his head once again, and soon he was holding one of Souji’s hands tightly in his. “Souji, I don’t say a lot. I don’t talk much, you know this really well. I’m not one for emotions, because I’ve been without them for so long they’re foreign to me. They’re foreign to me still...but not as much as they were before. I know what friendship is like, I know what love is like. Thanks to you and Akira, the other S.E.E.S members and the others I’ve met along the way. Thank you, thank you so much for that.

“Minato-senpai…” Souji said, but quickly trailed off. The other still had a lot to say.

“Thank you so much, for everything. You’ve been one of the only people I could ever truly trust. That’s rare to find in this world; you’ve helped restore my faith in humanity. You taught me friendship, Akira love. And I will never forget that...I know I will die, I know it. I can feel it,” Minato let out a slightly bitter laugh. “I can’t do anything to change it, and I wish I had more time but I don’t. So I have to ask you something, something I wouldn’t ask unless it was urgent: I want you to take care of Akira in my place. Protect him, be there for him. Remind him the world isn’t as corrupted and evil as it may seem. Take care of his innocence, don’t let him lose hope. Love him always.”

“...”

“Heh, I always knew. How you felt about him; you hid it well, but I knew from the start.”

“G-gomen nasai, Minato-senpai! I didn’t-”

“Hey, you never tried anything. You always respected our relationship. Calm down, I’m not going to bust your chops over this.” Minato held up his other hand, effectively shutting Souji up. “This isn’t me calling you out; you doing that, it meant our friendship, and yours with Akira, meant more. I can’t thank you enough. And that’s why I know asking you this is a good idea. You will be there for Akira. You will take care of him, you will treat him right. You will love him once I’m gone, and long afterwards too.”

“Minato-senpai...I’m honored you trust me so much, but you can’t think that I can take your place in Akira-kun’s heart. I can’t, I won’t.”

“You’re not taking my place. You already mean a lot to him, Souji. He counts on you, you are his senpai. You already mean a lot to him, you’re not taking my place in his heart. You’re simply adding on to what he already has for you.” Minato reasoned, squeezing Souji’s hand in his. “Souji, someone has to be his rock when I’m gone. Someone has to be there to make sure he doesn’t go off the deep end. Akira is sweet and strong but he’s only strong because of the love of his friends. This will be hard for him to accept-”

“He loves you, of course it will be-”

“But you will help him move on. You will be his source of strength. You’ve been like an older brother to me, like Akihiko-senpai but in a different way. There are things only you’ve been able to understand...leaving Akira, it will hurt. It’s the worst thing I’m going to have to do, and I wish I didn’t have to. But I have to, there’s no other way.” Minato was firm in his stance, teeth gritted. “If I could change things I would in a heartbeat. I don’t want to leave him, you, Akihiko-senpai and Junpei, Yukari and Mitsuru-senpai. I don’t want to leave anyone.

Souji swallowed hard, looking away. His eyes burned but he kept the tears in.

“I would do anything for you, Souji-kun. For Akira. I am doing that, by deciding that I can give up my life to make sure the world you live in still exists. You deserve to live your life to the fullest, Akira and the others too. I love him, I love him so much...and I know that you will take good care of him.

“Minato-senpai…”

“Promise me, Souji-kun. Promise me that you will be there for Akira. That you will take care of him, protect him from harm. Don’t let anyone hurt him, betray him. Always keep him smiling, happy. Promise me, Souji-kun.

“Minato-”

“Promise me, Souji. Promise me.”

“...”

* * *

Akira opened the door, and he looked like a mess. His gray eyes, normally sparkly and bright, were dull and puffy and red-rimmed. His milky white skin, while his cheeks were splashed with pink the rest of him was cold and clammy and paler than normal. His fluffy, extremely curly black hair fell over his eyes and cheeks; it looked like he ran his fingers through it a lot. He was shaking, his shoulders and back were curved, hands fists at his side.

“Akira-kun…” Souji said softly, frowning.

The younger boy let out a snort before he was crumbling in Souji’s arms. Gripping the tops of his shoulders, broken sobs escaping his trembling, quivering lips. His eyes squeezed so shut as if he had sucked on a lemon, and snot dripping from his nose. The boy with silver hair in a bowl cut hugged back tightly, pressing his face to Akira’s hair. He rubbed his back soothingly, rocked on the heels of his shoes back and forth, back and forth.

“Akira-kun, I’m so sorry…”

That only made Akira cry harder, sob louder and hold on to Souji tighter. His heart was bleeding, pouring carmine down his shirt. Oh how he wished the pain was physical and visible, but it wasn’t. His heart was still in one piece, even if it felt as if it had been shattered. His body was still working, even though he wished every system would shut down right now. He was like a mirror after being punched to shards: sharp, cutting himself on it but unable to do anything else.

Souji’s own tears, silent and large, trailed down his cheeks. Seeing Minato’s eyes flutter shut. Feeling the warmth leave his fingertips. Sensing his tiny smile, but knowing that while it was a smile of relief it was also one of farewell. 

_“Promise me, Souji. Promise me you’ll always be there for Akira, always…”_

_“...I promise, Minato. I promise.”_

Souji didn’t say anything to comfort Akira. Words weren’t going to help right now. Instead, he just held the raven. Right there, in the doorway. Ignoring the world, ignoring the sunlight coming in from Minato’s bedroom. What was his bedroom.

The emptiness and chill that permeated it now…

“He’s gone, S-Souji...he’s gone!” Akira choked out, breathing erratic. Souji sighed, one hand supporting the back of Akira’s head.

This must be the pain Minato had felt. The physical pain was nonexistent compared to the knowledge that the last time he saw Akira, it had been with the lie that everything was going to work out. The false belief that he’d come back.

How did Minato handle it, stomach it? Because Souji was close to falling apart right now, hearing the soft screams escaping the smaller, shaking body in his embrace. How did he handle this?

The blue-haired boy was much stronger than he looked, always has been.

“I’m so sorry, Akira-kun. I’m so sorry…”

* * *

The two boys ended up falling asleep on Minato’s bed. Akira curled up like a cat, dull nails digging into Souji’s shirt sleeve. The older boy behind him, arms around his waist. Their legs tangled, their head on the same pillow. When they both finally came to, their phones read 2:15PM. They had slept through the whole morning…

Souji sat up after Akira, one hand on the raven’s shoulder. Akira looked dazed, his lips in an uncharacteristic frown. He looked up at the older boy, nodded once. He saw his hand on his shoulder and placed his right one over it, squeezing lightly.

“Akira-kun, you need to eat something.”

“I’m not hungry…” Akira protested weakly. Souji sighed, pulling one of the blankets over Akira’s shoulders.

“I know, but you do need to eat something. I’ll make you something, and you don’t have to eat all of it okay? Just something, anything please.”

Akira looked miserable, and he clearly didn’t want to listen either. But he knew Souji was trying to be supportive, helpful. Seta Souji has always been like that, it’s who he is: maternal, protective, caring. And right now he was worried, really worried about Akira.

He was trying to be the raven’s rock. And Akira can’t punish him for being kind.

“C-can you make me one of your famous omelets? With hot sauce, lots of it?” He asked, rubbing at his eyes. They felt crusty and gross.

“Whatever you want. I’ll bring it up to you, lunch in bed.” Souji reasoned. Akira whined.

“I don’t want to be in here alone…”

“Then come with me downstairs, you can watch me cook.”

“...”

“Akira-kun?”

“I can’t move, everything hurts.” Akira admitted, looking down at his hands now in his lap.

“I’ll carry you…”

Akira didn’t agree or protest. Souji got out of bed, slipped on his shoes before he slowly lifted the younger boy into his arms. He kept the blanket wrapped around him, cradling his head in the crook of his elbow.

Akira’s eyes were lighter, instead of gunmetal now resembling slate. He didn’t make a noise as he was shifted, returning fully to his trance from earlier.

The trek downstairs was dead silent. When they made it to the kitchen, Souji made sure Akira could hold himself up on his own on the stool. The raven rested his elbows on the table, head ducked. The silver-haired boy got right to work, cracking eggs and chopping the tomatoes and fetching the bowl and whisk. It wasn’t long before they were joined by Fuuka and Ken, both looking torn.

“Akira-chan,” Fuuka said softly, resting her hands on his shoulders. Akira trembled. He allowed her to hug him, one hand carding through his hair. Ken took a seat and rested his head on the countertop, letting out a heavy sigh. Souji paused and set the bowl and whisk down to place a light hand on Ken’s head; the middle schooler started crying shortly afterwards, evident by the small hiccups that racked his body.

Fuuka shared a sad glance with Souji, but neither said anything.

* * *

For the next few weeks Akira had nightmares. Or to be precise, a recurring nightmare. Souji knows it’s the same nightmare, as Akira has confided in him and the details remained the same every time: A figure with blue hair, hanging in mid-air. Chains held him in place by the wrists and ankles, red dripped down his front, all of this under the light of a full, ghastly green moon. No matter what Akira did to try and get the boy down, everything failed. The boy would cough and wheeze, and blood droplets would hit the ground under him but nothing else.

He was stuck in that grotesque position, and Akira would scream until he woke up.

At first all the former members of S.E.E.S would come rushing into the raven’s room, trying their absolute best to calm him down. Most attempts failed but their hearts were in the right place; after a while, however, Souji was the only one who came to check in on Akira, to make sure he hadn't ripped his eyes out or passed away due to cardiac arrest. The others, all the motivation to do so has been burned out. They wish they could take away Akira’s pain but they couldn’t, they couldn’t bring Minato back.

He was gone, and Akira one day will just have to accept it and sleep without dreaming.

That was possible, right?

“I want him to s-stop! To stop suffering, I want it to stop!” Akira’s voice was hoarse from screaming, his arms trembling around Souji’s neck. The silver-haired boy rocked the younger back and forth slowly, rubbing the small of his back.

“I know you do, Akira-kun. I wish we could do something…”

“He d-didn’t tell me, Souji-senpai! He said he’d come back, that everything would be okay and he lied to me. He lied to my face!”

“He lied to protect you, Akira-kun. He knew you’d be worried sick so he told you a white lie to keep you safe, to protect you.”

“He still lied to me! If I had known-”

“You would have gone after him, and put yourself in danger. What good would that have done Minato-senpai?” Souji asked, pulling away slightly to look at Akira. He wiped away the tears and snot running down his cheeks and chin. “You were too important to lose, Akira-kun. You would have gotten hurt, and that would have hurt Minato-senpai even more…”

“I don’t care! I want him back, Souji-senpai! I want him back. I miss him, I can't do this! I c-can’t!” Akira was angry now, irrationally so but still angry. “I, I hate him! I hate Minato-senpai!!”

“No you don’t, you’re just upset-”

“He lied to me! He lied to me, he lied to me and he...he died! He knew he was going to die, didn’t he?!”

“...Akira-kun, I-”

“I know you t-two had a talk about it! I know you did; you two tried to act normal but no, no you couldn’t trick me!” Akira slapped Souji across the face, eyes in slits. “That time you two snuck off during lunch, being all secretive...I knew something was wrong, and I knew you two wouldn’t tell me! Do you really think I’m that naïve?!”

“No, not in the slightest.” Souji gently rubbed his cheek, which burned as if on fire. “You’re not some child, Akira-kun. You’re an equal, please never question that. But I didn’t say anything to protect you, because I promised Minato-senpai I would keep you safe.”

“You weren’t keeping me safe, Souji-senpai! You were helping him lie to me! You should have told me everything, and you should have helped me convince him to think of another way! But you didn’t; you kept me in the dark and you didn’t give a damn!”

“I did give a damn, and I do! I care about you, Akira-kun! You’re one of my best friends, and I had no choice! I agreed with Minato-senpai; I agreed we needed to protect you!”

“You treated me like a child! Out, just get out!” Akira shoved and shoved Souji until the older boy was off the bed, throwing a pillow at him for good measure. “Out, leave me alone!”

“Akira-kun, I-”

“I said get out!” Akira’s voice went from a hiss to a scream. The silver-haired boy flinched; Akira has never raised his voice at him before. He took a deep breath, held his hands up in the universal surrender pose.

“Hai, I’ll do as you say. I’ll leave but please know you can always reach out to me. I’ll be there.”

“Out.” Akira's snarl was dripping with venom, teeth gritted.

Souji departed the raven’s room without another word, closing the door behind him. His back pressed it against, a hand to his face. Silent tears once again streamed down his cheeks, but this time it wasn’t solely because he was still mourning.

* * *

Souji was slow as he packed away his belongings. Classes were done for the day, and honestly he just wanted to go back to his room and get some sleep.

Exams had been a bigger pain in his side than usual this week. Souji did great in school, but stress and a lot of things on his mind have made it harder to think.

But exams were over, and right now regardless of the end results all Souji wanted was his bed.

“Souji-senpai.” The silver-haired boy blinked, his bag halfway slung over his shoulder. He looked over to see Kurusu Akira standing in the open doorway of his classroom, shuffling his feet nervously. He didn’t look up at the older boy, but his expression was everything but that one of immense anger Souji last saw him with.

“Akira-kun, hello.” Souji said a tad awkwardly. He cleared his throat, made sure he had packed all of his belongings before slowly walking over to the younger boy. “How are you today?”

“You ask me how I am today when last time I saw you I screamed at you. And slapped you…” Akira sounded both surprised and ashamed, clutching his books tighter to his chest.

“You were upset, Akira-kun. People do and say things they don’t mean when they’re upset.” Souji tried to console the raven, because in all honesty he wasn’t mad at him. He wasn't mad at him when it happened, and he wasn’t today.

He just hoped Akira didn’t hate him. It seemed Souji was already failing at keeping his promise to Minato, to never let anyone hurt Akira.

He had hurt him, thus he wasn’t doing so well.

“Still! I shouldn’t have...I was upset, I was angry. I was angry but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, Souji-senpai.” Akira finally looked up at Souji, which wasn’t really hard considering there was only about five inches or so difference in height. “I might have been angry but I should have understood why you did what you did. And I do now; Minato-senpai was trying to protect me, he asked you to do something and you did it. You did it because you are...you were his friend. You would have done the same for Akihiko-senpai or Yukari-san. I was wrong to be mad at you, I’m sorry I screamed at you and I’m sorry I slapped you.”

“I forgive you Akira. I forgave you right after it happened,” Souji replied, reaching out and wiping away the lone tear running down the raven’s cheek. He was smiling. “You’re kind of hard to stay mad at, it’s okay.”

Akira sniffled. He didn’t look satisfied with this though, and soon started to dig around in his bag. Souji stared, confused for a minute only to be more so when Akira held a box wrapped in a nice yellow wrapping paper out to him. “Here, for you.”

“Nani?”

“I made you chocolates. It took me a while to get them right, I’m still learning how to cook but I hope you like them. I hope you like them, Souji-senpai!”

“It’s not Valentine’s Day, Akira-kun. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“It doesn’t have to be some holiday for me to say sorry. Please take them, I made them for you.” Akira gently pressed the box into Souji’s hands, his cheeks pink. “I-I remember that you like dark chocolate better than milk chocolate, and caramel too! Shinjiro-senpai helped me; I told him how mean I was to you and that I wanted to show you how sorry I am...thanks to him, I didn’t burn the chocolate. Or the kitchen down.”

“You really took that risk? I know how nervous you get being in the kitchen,” Souji said for levity, smiling when Akira started giggling.

“I know, I still get nervous but I wanted to make it up to you. I know chocolate doesn’t fix everything, even if Yuko-chan says so...gomen nasai, Souji-senpai.”

Souji’s cheeks went a soft pink when Akira walked over and rested his head on his shoulder. The raven had his hands folded tightly over his stomach, closing his eyes and sighing. “A-Akira…”

“Gomen nasai, for everything. You were just trying to protect me. I might be strong, but there’s a lot of things I still have to learn. I need to control my temper better, I need to be willing to listen to others and understand their points of view. I didn’t do that with you, I just threw you out and ignored what you said. That wasn’t fair, that wasn’t right! You’re my friend, Souji-senpai. One of my best friends...I already lost Minato-senpai, I can’t lose you too!”

“Akira-kun, you won’t lose me.” The words were out before Souji could think them through, coming more out of instinct than anything else. Much like the arms that soon surrounded Akira, holding him close. “You won’t. I promised Minato-senpai and myself that I wouldn’t leave you.”

“Souji-senpai, how can you promise that? Minato said he wouldn’t leave and he...he…”

“I won’t let that happen.” Souji stressed, closing his eyes and cupping the back of Akira’s head. “I won’t let that happen, no matter what I have to do I will keep my promise. I will do everything possible to keep you safe, Akira-kun. Not only because I promised Minato-senpai but because you’re one of my best friends. I love you and like hell I’ll let anything or anyone take me away from you.”

“S-Souji…” Akira dropped the honorific here, gray eyes wide. The tears soon spilled over and he clung to the older boy for dear life, shaking his head. “P-please don’t go away, please. I don’t want to lose you like I lost Minato.”

“You won’t, Akira. You won’t lose me, I promise.”

* * *

“Your chocolate is delicious.” Souji bit into his second one with a hum, getting a deep-from-the-gut, genuine laugh from Akira.

“I’ll let Shinjiro-senpai know it was a hit.” The raven said with a nod, biting into his own piece with glee.

The two were on the Iwatodai dorm rooftop, the box of chocolates between them as they looked up at the darkening sky. Hanging out with the others was nice and all, but Souji felt that Akira didn’t need that much social stimulation at the moment. The two were rather quiet individuals themselves; talking didn’t have to be the only way they communicated.

Eating chocolate while watching the sunset was another way to do that, and a way they were both enjoying. 

“You and Shinjiro-senpai make a good team,” Souji agreed, smiling at Akira. Akira smiled back, his cheeks pink again.

“I’m glad...maybe he can teach me more things, you know? I really want to learn how to cook,” the raven admitted, leaning back a little. “I want to learn how to cook salmon and prepare Onigiri. I want to learn and get better like Fuuka-san did.”

“She was a pretty terrible cook at first,” Souji said, laughing when Akira gently shoved him. “What, she’ll admit to it.”

“Still, you shouldn’t say it so casually!” Akira argued, fighting a giggle fit. He looked back at the sky again, his expression saddening a little. “I wonder how the sky looked when...when Minato-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, Junpei-san and the others were fighting. Days before it, people started to notice the worst of what was coming. It was so creepy, to see everything falling apart.”

“Minato-senpai thought ahead,” Souji said, “Told me to get us to a safe place just in case. I knew they would win but he wanted to make sure.”

“...Souji-senpai, when will the pain stop?” Akira asked suddenly, sighing. “It’s been weeks now, and yet I’m mourning Minato-senpai still. I don’t want to forget him, or stop caring but crying all the time, sleeping all the time is not good. He wouldn’t want to see me like this.”

“Mourning takes time, Akira-kun. Don’t rush it,” Souji placed a hand on Akira’s shoulder as he whispered this, pewter clashing with gunmetal. “If you rush it, it will hurt worse. It’s okay to still be in mourning; everyone is different.”

“The nightmare, the flashbacks...I will always love Minato-senpai, but I don’t want to cry anymore.”

“It gets better in time.”

“Does it?”

“Hai, it does. You’ve gotten better, Akira-kun. I haven’t seen you smile this easily in weeks. You’d force it, you’re not right now. You’re trying to cook again, you’re going to classes. Sleep doesn’t come easy but you’re eating more and more which is good. Minato-senpai...you loved him, a lot. You loved him and it’s always going to hurt, missing him but you’re getting better at it. One day you’re going to look back and smile. No tears, no heartache. Pain...pain is inevitable, suffering though is an option and you’re making it one. You’re working hard to be positive in your day-to-day. You’re trying. That’s what matters, is that you don’t give up.”

“Minato-senpai wouldn’t want me to. You wouldn’t want me to,” Akira said, placing his hand over Souji’s. “I don’t want to give up. I want to do what you said: look back and smile. I don’t want his absence to taint my memories of him. Minato-senpai gave me so many beautiful things, I don’t want them to lose their beauty just because he’s gone.”

“The people we love and who love us never really leave us. Remember, he’s always here,” Souji’s other hand moved to rest on Akira’s chest, right above his beating heart. “As long as you remember he’s here, you’ll never lose the beauty of your memories with him.”

“Arigato, Souji-senpai.” Tears streamed down Akira’s cheeks, and he moved the box over so he could curl up against the silver-haired boy. His head on his shoulder, Souji’s head resting against his, he held onto his arm. “Souji-senpai...will you please stay with me tonight? The nightmare, it isn’t as bad when you’re there.”

“Hai, I will.”

* * *

Akira slept through the whole night. He laid in bed like the dead, on his back with his arms folded over his stomach. The sheets pulled up to his and Souji’s waists, one of Akira’s cheeks was nicely pressed against his pillow. His chest rose and fell steadily, face smooth of emotion.

At some point Souji stirred awake, unable to go back to sleep. He sighed softly, rubbing his eyes; he looked over and couldn’t help smiling at seeing Akira resting. Actually resting, instead of in the hold of a sleep-induced panic attack.

‘He’s getting there, Minato-senpai,’ Souji thought. He was soon frowning though, as he recalled more of their conversation that day.

_“You promised me, Souji-kun. You have to keep it.” Minato said, looking up at the sky. His other eye peeked out from behind his “emo” fringe, and it was just as watery as the visible one. “You’re not going to be perfect, it’s not going to be easy but I know you can do it.”_

_“You think too highly of me,” Souji argued with a sigh, resting his hand on his hip. “But I’ll do my best...Minato-senpai, when did you find out that I...that I-”_

_“Loved Akira too? You want me to tell you the truth or lie?” Minato asked with a short chuckle. Souji rolled his eyes._

_“The truth, obviously. Be honest with me.”_

_“You’ve been in love with Akira since day one, Souji-kun.” The older boy’s response caused Souji to snap his head back and really look at him. “You’ve loved him since day one, same as me. We fell in love with the same guy on the same day. We didn’t notice it then and there, obviously. No one usually does, but as time went on I saw how you looked at him. How being around him made you smile, and how our friends acted around us too. They knew.”_

_“Chihiro-chan sees everyone as competition.”_

_“Not everyone,” Minato corrected. “Usually it’s only girls she worries about, but she started worrying about Akira in record time. How she’d be between you two when walking down the hall, how when they first met she asked what your relationship to him was. I think everyone knew, but kept quiet especially once I started seeing him.” The blue-haired boy sighed. “I’m sorry, by the way.”_

_“Eh? Why?”_

_“I might not have known about your feelings for him then and there, or even later down the line but once I did I should have been more careful. You’re our friend, Souji-kun. Seeing us like that must have hurt…”_

_“...Hai, it did.” Souji wasn’t going to lie or beat around the bush, it did hurt to see Minato and Akira as a couple. Seeing them kissing and holding hands, going off on dates or studying late into the night in Minato’s room. It did hurt to see that but Souji had kept quiet, and do you know why he kept quiet?_

_Because he cared more about his friendship with both Minato and Akira than being in a relationship with Akira. The raven was clearly happy with Minato, why ruin that? Souji knew Akira well, and no doubt the younger boy would be ridden with guilt or worse, break up with Minato to spare Souji’s feelings. Akira was just that kind of person: the happiness of his friends outweighed his own in his eyes._

_And as much as Souji loved that, loved how selfless and kind Akira was, there was no damn way he’d allow the raven to end his happy relationship over him. Souji loved Akira too much to do that to him._

_“It hurt yeah, but...Akira was happy. He's happy with you, so is it really that bad?” Minato stared wide-eyed at Souji, and yes both eyes were wide. “I just want him to be happy, you make him happy and you're an amazing person, Minato-senpai. You might be an ass sometimes, but you’re good for him.”_

_“Most would disagree, that the pain gets to be too much.”_

_“It does, but I’ve learned to live with it. But that’s why I think I’m not the best choice, Minato-senpai. You asking me to take care of him when you...when you leave-”_

_“You love him,” Minato pointed out, swallowing hard. “Maybe I am being a dick, maybe I’m fucking heartless to ask you to do this because I know how you feel. But you get why I do, right? Because you love him. You will be there for him, Souji. You will have his back, you’ll make him a better person. I’m not perfect, I’ve fucked up with Akira a lot. We’re happy yeah, but I’m not going to lie, I've messed up.”_

_“Yukari-san trying to make a move on you isn’t on you, especially since you didn’t respond and went to outright reject her.”_

_“Akira still felt insecure about himself.”_

_“He needs to work on that, Minato-senpai. You can’t always help with everything, neither can I.”_

_“You’re right, he needs to work on that. And he can’t with me, but with you he will.”_

_“You want me to be there for him, feeling the way I do still. What do you think, that he’ll fall in love with me instead? Come on now!”_

_“Instead? No, no instead here.” Minato looked a bit hurt that Souji would even suggest a thing. “He’s not going to fall in love with you ‘instead’, Souji. We already talked about this: you are not replacing me or taking my spot in his heart. You know Akira better than that, you know me better than that. This isn’t why I asked you.”_

_“G-gomen nasai, senpai-” Minato cut Souji’s apology off with a hand, eyes narrowed._

_“You’re the only person I can trust with Akira. Because I love him, Souji. He’s one of the best things I’ve ever had, and believe you me I would do anything to not leave him. Anything and everything!” The silver-haired boy winced slightly; Minato rarely raised his voice, so it was a bad sign he was doing that right now. “He’s saved me even if he doesn’t see it that way. I don’t have to tell you that he’s kind, selfless, a bit of a showoff and bratty but with a good heart and smart. I don’t have to tell you that in detail, because you already know. This isn’t some stranger walking down the street, this is Kurusu Akira. And what I would give so that I didn’t have to leave him to save the world he lives in. So he lives, actually lives; I don’t have to tell you how this is hurting me. But I’m thinking of him. When he loves, he loves deeply, Souji. With every piece of his heart. This will be hard on him, this will knock him down. He has the choice to get back up or stay down, and he won’t make the right one for himself after the dust settles. He’ll want to stay down, to drown in his pain and you won’t let that happen. You said it yourself, seeing Akira happy is what matters to you. He might not be happy for a while and that’s okay; what’s not okay though, is that he stays that way forever. He’s close to Ken and Fuuka, to Shinjiro-san but not like how he’s close to you. I’m sure there’s a lot of things I don’t know about Akira that you do.”_

_“...” Souji couldn’t deny that. Akira has confided in him secrets before, and has made him promise not to tell anyone. Minato included; the raven felt comfortable being fragile around the silver-haired boy, and wasn’t afraid of being judged for being a little different._

_Not that Minato did, or the others, but only Souji knew that Akira sometimes painted his nails and wore makeup. Only Souji knew that Akira felt comfortable wearing girl’s clothes, such as a skirt with tights or platform boots. Only Souji knew that Akira’s adoptive parents wanted the raven to go into law while he was torn between writing and teaching or acting. Some things you don’t feel comfortable telling everyone, and that’s okay. Akira trusted Souji, nothing wrong with that._

_“You’re right.”_

_“I know. Akira counts on you,” Minato went on, tapping his left heel slightly. “Akira cares about you, he trusts you...If you need more reasons as to why I’m asking you to make me this promise, go ahead and ask. I’ll give you a list.”_

_“...I’ll remind Akira how much you loved him.” Souji said finally, nodding once. His expression didn’t read uncertainty now. He seemed sad, but there was a silent determination in his pewter gray gaze. “I’ll remind him, and I’ll do whatever I can to help him. But don’t expect me not to fall even more for him. I can’t promise that.”_

_“I wouldn’t ask you that, Souji-kun.” That’s when Minato allowed the tears to fall. Silent yes, and he didn’t wipe them away. He wasn’t afraid to show this level of vulnerability in front of the silver-haired boy. “Thank you...thank you. I know I’m asking a lot, but I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t care.”_

_“I know.”_

_“I wish I had more time. To be with everyone, with you and Akira. I wish I had a minute more.”_

_“I wish you did too, Minato-senpai…”_

_“Take care of him, Souji. Please.”_

_“I will, I promise.”_

“Souji-senpai?”

“Eh?” Souji was pulled from his train of thought at Akira’s soft coo, blinking his eyes a few times.

Akira was looking up at him, eyes sleepy still but not filled with tears. He snuggled closer to Souji, letting out a sigh. “You were awake and thinking really hard...is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah, gomen. I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. I guess I just let my mind wander.” Souji said, carding a hand through Akira’s hair. The curly, raven locks were just as unruly as before he fell asleep. “What about you? It’s not even five in the morning yet.”

“I slept. I didn’t dream, you kept it away.” Akira’s lips pulled up in a half smile, “Arigato.”

“I didn’t do much.”

“You did, a lot more than you think you did...I didn’t dream, I just woke up on my own. And I noticed you were up and staring into space.”

“You know me, always spacing out.”

“Or making paper cranes when you’re bored.” Souji chuckled.

“Yeah, that too.”

“Souji-senpai...can you make me one? I know that you usually keep them, they’re yours after all but I really want one. They’re so pretty,” Akira inquired, biting his lower lip.

“Akira-kun, you don’t have to look so nervous. I’d love to,” Souji replied with a tiny smile.

“I just know you’re pretty private about that.”

“Hai, but you’re one of my best friends. If you want one I’ll make you one, not just any paper crane though. I’ll make you one out of red paper.”

“Red, my favorite color.” Akira said with a big smile. “H-hai, I’d love that! Wait, umm can I have three? Each a different color.”

“Oh, sure. What colors?”

“Red, blue, and yellow…” Akira responded easily, as if he had been thinking about this the whole time. “Red because it’s my favorite color, blue for M-Minato and yellow for you!”

“You’d want a yellow paper crane? To represent me?” Souji hoped he wasn’t turning red.

“Of course, Souji-kun! You’re one of my best friends, you’re always there for me. Especially now; I want to have something of you in my room, so that when I get upset or scared I can look at it and be okay. I want a yellow paper crane for you, and a blue one for Minato-senpai. The red one can represent me, and how we were always together. No matter what, we’re still together right? Even if Minato-senpai isn’t here anymore…”

“You’re right, we’re still together. Still a team,” Souji nodded, glad he could hide his reddening face in Akira’s shoulder when the raven hugged him tightly. “Always, Akira-kun. Keep thinking like that; that will keep you going.”

“Sometimes I don’t want to but I have to live, right? Minato-senpai gave his life for all of us, I can’t waste it. I want to live, I want to be happy.” Akira whispered, closing his eyes. “Arigato, Souji-kun. For always being here for me…”

‘I love you, Akira,’ Souji thought with a soft nod, his face buried in the raven’s hair. ‘I’ll always be here for you, I promised. Not just Minato-senpai, but myself as well.’

_“If I’m promising to take care of Akira-kun, I need you to know something.”_

_“Go ahead, Souji.”_

_“I won’t protect him as just my friend. You know how I feel about Akira-kun, Minato-senpai. I love him too, I’ve been in love with him this whole time. And I want to be the best I can be for him, so that he always knows I’m here. I will remind him how much you loved him, but I’ll also give him my love. Any way I can, big or small, I will. I won’t let anyone hurt him, betray him. I will do whatever it takes to keep Akira happy, even if it means I have to keep my feelings in.”_

_“Souji-kun…”_

_“I promise to love him always, Minato-senpai. In fact, I don’t even have to promise because I always will. I will always love Akira-kun.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~When you think there's a calm before the storm, another one greater than the last threatens with thunder and rain. And this one promises yet again to shatter our lovely raven whole...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.
> 
> I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~

“Breakfast is ready!” Souji announced with a warm smile as Akira walked into the kitchen one Sunday morning. He had an apron on over his pajamas, sleeves rolled up and soft hair on point as usual.

Maybe bedhead doesn’t exist for people with bowl cuts. Akira knows he's never seen Souji with a messy tangle, unlike his own unruly mane.

“Good morning, Souji-senpai.” Akira’s smile was sleepy but radiant, just as warm as the older boy’s. He stifled yet another yawn as he took a seat at the counter, a bowl of Tamago Kake Gohan (steamed white rice topped with a raw egg, soy sauce and salt) soon placed in front of him. “Hey, my favorite.”

“I know it’s Sunday, we don’t have school but I thought you could use a little pick me up,” Souji explained with a half shrug, setting aside the pans he used in the sink to wash later. “If you’re still hungry I have some grilled fish and miso soup ready too.”

“Did you get up really early to make all of this?” Akira asked, as he noticed there were several bowls of food and chopsticks ready to be swiped.

“Heh,” The silver-haired boy rubbed the back of his neck. “Everyone’s been working hard these last few days, I thought a breakfast made from scratch was a better idea than going out to eat.”

“Mitsuru-senpai does like your grilled fish,” Akira agreed with a soft nod. “Arigato, you don’t have to but you make sure we’re all eating well. Ha, you took Shinjiro-senpai’s words to heart!”

“He did say to keep an eye on everyone, and who cares if Akihiko-senpai is older than me? Sometimes older doesn’t always mean right,” Souji quickly washed and dried his hands before undoing his apron and putting it up, smile broadening when Sanada Akihiko and Iori Junpei soon dragged their feet into the kitchen. “Good morning, Akihiko-senpai. Good morning, Junpei-san, I made breakfast.”

“So that’s what was smellin’ so good! Thanks, Seta.” Junpei gave Souji the thumbs-up before he picked up one of the bowls and a pair of chopsticks. “Man, if we could eat like this every day…!”

“Let’s not work Souji-kun to the bone.” Akihiko said with a shake of his head, bowing said head a little with a smile. “Arigato, Souji-kun. A very well balanced breakfast, I’m seeing lots of protein here.”

“I had a feeling you’d appreciate that, Akihiko-senpai.” Souji chuckled, resting his elbows on the countertop. “Help yourselves as much as you want, grilled fish and miso soup’s on the menu too.”

“Seriously man, where did you learn to cook so good?” Junpei asked as he worked some steamed rice into his mouth.

“I didn’t like eating frozen foods or instant ramen every time my parents couldn’t be home for meals,” Souji replied, Akihiko sitting down to Akira’s right while Junpei to his left. “You get bored eating the same stuff day in and day out, so I started messing around in the kitchen. I watched a few cooking shows on TV and bought some cookbooks once I got my allowance every other week.”

“You did so to survive,” An interesting way for Akihiko to put it, but true all the same. Souji nodded.

“Yep. It’s fun for me too, you know? So I don’t worry too much about having to make something every day.”

“Heh, you’d make a good housewife, man.” Junpei jokes, helping himself to some of the fish.

“Be nice, Stupei,” A new voice joined the conversation, Takeba Yukari rubbing the sand out of her penny brown eyes. “Good morning, senpai. Good morning Souji-kun, Akira-kun.”

“Good morning,” Came back in unison, Souji holding out a bowl to her.

“Oh, thank you! It smells great!” Yukari immediately perked up at smelling steamed rice and miso soup, “Souji-kun you’re an amazing cook, just like Shinjiro-senpai.”

“I’m not as good, but thank you very much, Yukari-san.” Souji handed her a pair of chopsticks next, after ladling some miso soup into another bowl. “Is Mitsuru-senpai sleeping in today? I’ll save her an extra helping of fish for later then.”

“Maybe,” Yukari shrugged, “I didn’t see her anywhere on the way down here, and I think Fuuka’s going to grab something later.”

“What about Ken?” Akira frowned.

“I’m here,” The middle schooler seemingly appeared out of nowhere, getting his share before claiming the last open stool for himself. “Miso soup, awesome!”

“Where did you come from?” Junpei had jumped, almost spilling hot soup over his lap.

“I was behind Yukari-san.”

“I didn’t see you!” Yukari exclaimed, around the chopsticks still in her mouth. Ken snickered.

“I guess I’m getting better at being sneaky, huh?”

“Just eat,” Akihiko made it clear this was directed towards everyone, a comfortable silence soon falling over the group. Akira looked up from his bowl at Souji, noticing he wasn’t eating with them. Instead he was getting started on the dishes, humming softly to himself as he scrubbed.

The older boy hasn’t really hung out with any of them as of late, either because of his part time jobs or studying very hard. That didn’t sit right with the raven, so after wiping his mouth he called out to Souji.

“Nani, Akira-kun?” Souji turned on his heel, manually drying one of the pans. The raven blushed when he felt everyone’s eyes on him, but that didn’t deter him.

“Souji-kun, you’ve been so busy this week. We haven’t really hung out…”

“He’s right, you had to cancel on our training sessions twice this week.” Akihiko pointed out, looking from Akira to Souji. “It’s great that you’re taking your classes seriously and not shirking your responsibilities at work, but you need to keep your workout routine up. No point just being smart.”

“And I got this new fighting game, dude! You need to try it out, we have to get some one-on-one in!” Junpei added, talking with his mouth full. Yukari made a face but he ignored her. “You don’t have plans today, right? Oh wait, Akira-kun asked.”

“Do you have plans today, Akira-san?” Ken asked, smiling. Akira rubbed the back of his neck.

“I was going to ask Souji-kun if we could go to the strip mall in Iwatodai Station today, I want to check out the used bookstore there.”

“Seriously, the bookstore?” Junpei looked bored already. Souji cleared his throat, reminding his friends that he was still there.

“Actually I’ve been wanting to go to the bookstore for weeks now. I’ve already finished up the manga series I started a while ago, I need some new material.”

“No way, you’re already done?! Can I borrow it then?”

“Hai, Ken-kun. I have volumes 1 through 23, you can just stop by my room and grab them after breakfast.” Souji assured before smiling at Akira. “I’d love to go with you, Akira-kun. Just remember to have your jacket with you okay? It’s cold out today.”

“H-hai, I will. Haha, I won’t forget now since you told me.” Akira giggled, looking down at his bowl.

Yukari raised a slender brow, eyes darting from Souji to Akira and back again. They were awfully chummy these days. Even though Souji has been busy this week, he always seemed to find time for Akira. Not that that was bad; the silver-haired boy was like that by nature, always willing to do what he could for his friends.

But he has cancelled on Akihiko twice this week, and pushed back his video gaming marathon with Junpei. Not to mention he was letting Ken just go into his room and grab whatever series they were chatting animatedly about. Souji valued his privacy very much, to the point that he’ll make someone wait outside his dorm room instead of inviting them in. Again, that’s fine. Souji was a bit of an OCD freak.

But when it came to Kurusu Akira, Seta Souji always seemed to drop everything in favor of him. He made meals for the raven, helped him with his schoolwork and went out with him whenever Akira needed some fresh air. Souji did hang out with Mitsuru-senpai, as he was part of the student council with her. Something Minato had declined and Akira couldn’t yet as he wasn’t in the same grade as them.

He went out to eat with Ken, brought Fuuka whatever wires, spark plugs, and other miscellaneous things she could use in building her ingenious mechanical devices and sure, Souji even went along with Yukari when she wanted to go shopping for cute things like teddy bears or flowers. He did a lot of things for his friends, he loved his friends.

But with Akira, Akira he was very different with.

‘I get that they’re close and all, they were like this when Minato was still around. But I don’t know, something feels off.’ Yukari thought, shaking her head lightly.

When everyone was done and once again thanked Souji for the meal, Akira stayed behind to help with the rest of the dishes. “Akira-kun, you don’t have to-” Souji began only to get a head shake in reply.

“These are a lot of dishes, Souji-kun. Let me help, at least with drying them?” Akira pleaded, blinking his large gray eyes up at the silver-haired boy. “We have all day, I don’t mind really.”

“If you’re sure,” Souji relented, smiling. “I appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Akira smiled back. Yukari had slowed her stroll out of the kitchen, lingering in the doorway. She narrowed her eyes at seeing the two smile at each other like that.

Small, faint almost secretive smiles. Smiles that didn't touch their eyes but filled to the brim with warmth...

‘Yeah, something’s definitely going on here.’

* * *

“I’m ready!” Souji looked up from his watch as Akira bounded down the stairs in a hurry, bag bouncing off his shoulder.

“Relax, Akira-kun. The bookstore isn’t going anywhere,” Souji teased the younger boy, laughing when he puffed out his cheeks in response.

“I know that, baka. But I really want to see what they have today! I’ve been putting off this trip all week, I need something more than the readings we have to do for class.” Akira said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He reminded Souji of Minato when he did that, though Akira’s back tended to be slightly curved as opposed to the blue-haired boy’s proud ruler. Souji noticed Akira’s hair was growing out now too, a few curls falling over his eyes.

“You need a haircut,” Souji blurted out without thinking. Akira blinked, only to turn pink seconds later.

“Geez, what a way to tell a guy he looks bad. Thanks.”

“You don’t look bad, just that your hair is getting longer.” Souji reached out and pushed Akira’s bangs out of his eyes. The blush on the raven’s cheeks grew darker, his forehead now exposed.

He looked very pretty like that…

“Hold still?”

“Nani?” Akira watched as Souji produced a few bobby pins from the left pocket of his jacket. Sticking two into his mouth, the silver-haired boy carefully worked one through the raven’s messy tangle. He repeated the action with the other two pins, fiddling and fiddling until he was satisfied.

“There we go, better.” Souji pulled out his phone and held it out in front of Akira’s face, the camera on.

Akira blinked. He took a good look at himself: his eyes seemed larger now that his hair was pushed back, his smooth forehead clear for everyone to see. A few curls escaped and framed his cheeks, while the rest threatened to cascade down his thin shoulders if he didn’t get a trim soon.

“O-oh, it looks nice.”

“You don’t wear a hat when it’s cold either, so you won’t lose them.” Souji was grinning, proud of his handiwork and pocketing his phone again. “Ready to go now, Akira-kun?”

“Hai!” Akira looped one of his arms around Souji’s, nodding with a matching grin. “And since you made breakfast today...lunch is on me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I get paid to make envelopes when I’m not studying, Souji-kun. I’m sure, whatever you want is on me today!”

Souji chuckled, “Alright, alright. Such a bratty little raven today, huh?”

“Bratty is what I do best.”

“If you say so.”

* * *

“Don’t be silly, Yuka-tan. Souji and Akira aren’t seeing each other,” Junpei looked up from his magazine to gawk at the girl’s boldness.

“They’re best friends,” Akihiko sided with the other boy on this one, looking up from the boxing gloves in his lap. “They were really close to Minato-kun, probably closer than we’d ever get to him. It makes sense they’d lean on each other for support; it was just as much of a blow to Souji as it was to Akira, as it was to all of us.”

“You guys honestly think that’s all that’s going on?” Yukari didn’t look convinced, frowning. “I don’t. The way Souji-kun is with him, I feel that there’s more to this story.”

“He cares about Akira-kun. So?” The pink-wearing girl rolled her eyes.

“Of course you see nothing weird, Junpei. Don’t think too hard though, or you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Akira-kun’s like a little brother to all of us, apart from Ken but you know what I meant. I’m sure Minato asked Souji to take care of him, because that sounds like something Minato would do.”

“Taking care of someone and being their new boyfriend are two completely different things, senpai.”

“They’re not dating, sheesh. Let it go, Yuka-tan. Let’s be happy that Akira-kun’s finally acting like his old self again. I don’t know about you, but seeing him be a zombie for weeks on end was scaring the crap outta me.” Junpei shook his head.

“Yes, he’s better now. That’s what matters.” Akihiko said, ending the conversation then and there.

Yukari bit her lower lip. The boys were obviously useless in this situation. That left to see what Fuuka and Mitsuru thought of her suspicions.

* * *

“I really hope it’s here…” Akira mumbled to himself, using one of the footstools in the bookstore to reach one of the higher shelves.

“What exactly are you looking for?” Souji decided to humor the raven, arms crossed as he watched him trail his fingertips along the spines. “We’re not in the flower or mystery section, so I’m confused here.”

“This is the History section, there’s someone I looked up at random online one time and I wanted to see if I could learn more about...aha! Here it is,” Akira clutched a thick volume with a worn spine to his chest, hopping off the footstool and holding his finding out to Souji.

The silver-haired boy blinked as he read what remained of the battered, dark brown cover. “A book on the history of Marius Jacob? Who’s he?”

“A famous French anarchist,” Akira explained with glee, flipping through the pages eagerly. “He was a burglar with a strong sense of justice and sick sense of humor. He was a criminal that took out other criminals basically; he punished those he considered worse than him, and because of his infamy he became one of the models for Arsene Lupin, Maurice LeBlanc’s gentleman thief and detective in some of his short stories.”

“A French counterpart to Sherlock Holmes?” It was no mystery that Akira loved mystery novels, that he devoured them with a hunger found only in the most avid of readers.

“Hai! I’ve been wanting to read more about him since the very first short story I read of Arsene Lupin. The ‘Arrest of Arsene Lupin’ is still one of my favorite stories ever, out of the 17 novels and 39 novellas LeBlanc put him in.” The raven was beaming and babbling happily out all this information, showing off why he was considered a bookworm and nerd. Souji sweat dropped, as most of this sounded like an alien language to him but did his best to smile regardless.

Akira was excited, smiling. He was happy. That’s what mattered, no matter how confusing his passionate speech about this fictional gentleman thief was. Souji slid his hands away into his pockets, chuckling.

“So I’m assuming you’ll finish that in a week? Or even tonight if you’re lucky?”

“Oh no, I’m going to take my time with this one.” Akira argued, holding the book as if it was a small, precious child. “I want to enjoy every page, every word. I want to know what kind of man Jacob was to inspire LeBlanc to create Lupin. This will be my personal homework assignment.”

“You’re giving yourself extra homework. You’re such a nerd,” Souji said fondly, gently squeezing Akira’s shoulder. The raven stuck out his tongue, cheeks pink.

“Yeah, but you like me as a nerd.”

‘Oh, you don’t know half of it.’ Souji thought, oh the irony. He merely chuckled again and nodded, going along with his friend’s antics.

* * *

Akira and Souji, after some deep discussion, finally decided on ginger pork for lunch. The boxes balanced in their laps, the two did some people watching as they bit into the crisp, tangy broccoli and soft, sweet noodles. Akira’s purchases, because not only did he buy that book on Jacob but also a new tumblr mug and a pair of gloves, were tucked away in the plastic bag between his legs along with his everyday bag. Souji had bought a tumblr mug for himself too, along with two packets of Kami paper. For a trip that he didn’t think he’d buy anything on, he ended up finding exactly what he needed for Akira’s present.

“People watching is fun, I see now why you like it, Souji-senpai.” Akira said after wiping his mouth with a napkin. “You can make up stories for the people that walk by, or try to read their minds.”

“You’d be surprised what people will let be known when they’re not paying attention.” Souji accorded, taking a sip of his water. “We try so hard to keep appearances up in public but we let them slip when we think we’re alone in a crowd.”

“You always sound so wise, Souji-senpai.” Akira said with clear admiration, smiling at the silver-haired boy. “You’re not even that older than me too.”

“Geez, thanks.” Souji said, rolling his eyes and pretending to be offended. He blushed when Akira giggled and looped his arm around his again.

“Hey, one of us has to be the wise old man in this relationship. I’m impulsive and reckless sometimes, I don’t always think. But you, you always stay so calm. Not like Minato-senpai though…”

“What do you mean?”

“Minato-senpai’s calm and lack of connectedness was possible because he was cut off from his emotions for a very long time. Most thought he was apathetic; you, your calm and wisdom isn’t from apathy but routine. You feel so much but because of the situation you’re in, you have push them down until they don’t bother you anymore.”

“Like with my parents.”

“Sometimes I see a flicker of sadness in your eyes, Souji-senpai.” Akira said with a frown, resting his cheek against Souji’s shoulder. “When you see someone eating alone, it reminds you of you waiting for your parents at home. When they’re too busy and can’t sit down and have a family meal. It’s brief but it’s there; Minato-senpai never betrayed what he was really feeling through his eyes.”

“Gomen nasai.”

“No, no don’t apologize. You’re human, Souji-senpai. I like that you let yourself feel, even when you think you shouldn’t. Hiding what you’re feeling isn’t healthy.” Akira sighed, closing his eyes. “I thought to do that, when I found out about Minato-senpai...I thought to keep it all in, because I didn’t want you or anyone else to see me as weak. My dad says men are to be strong, that they are not to show weakness like crying or losing their temper.”

“No offense but your dad sucks, Akira-kun. Masculinity is a weird topic in our culture. Just because someone expresses their masculinity in a different way doesn’t make them any less of a man, I think that at least.”

Akira whined. “If he knew I liked wearing makeup and dressing up…”

“You’re still a man, Akira.” Souji dropped the honorific to provide further emphasis on his belief. “If you like to cook, that’s good. If you like to wear makeup and wear dresses and skirts, paint your nails and want to go into acting or teaching instead of law, that’s good. You are your own person, not what your parents want you to be. They had their chance to make their lives how they wanted, now it’s your turn.”

“Do your parents think like that too…?”

“My parents aren’t around enough to have an opinion.” Souji hid his bitterness with a short laugh, resting his head on top of Akira’s. “They don’t know about my friends, how I’m doing here, what I like or what I want to do with my life. But that’s okay; I used to care, now I don’t because I have Akihiko-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai, Yukari-san...I have Minato-senpai, even if he’s not here anymore and I have you. I have you, Akira-kun. What matters to me is what I think of myself and what my friends think. That’s all. I think a man that likes to cook, clean, do something different with his hair or clothes and wants to follow his dreams is a better man than the stereotype our culture likes to push. Sexism is still ripe here, but it isn’t towards just women.”

“You should be a teacher. I’d go to your classes, I wouldn’t fall asleep in your classes.”

“Minato-senpai was so fucking lucky he never got caught doing that.”

Akira and Souji shared some soft, quiet laughter before settling down once again. They resumed eating, curled up against the slight chill in the air.

“I miss him sometimes, Souji-senpai. But you really do help in making the pain hurt a little less...Domo arigatogozaimasu.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Akira-kun. Always.” Souji’s heart was pounding really, really fast but he ignored it for now. He closed his eyes and pressed a faint kiss to the top of the raven’s head. “Anata wa watashi no shin’yudesu. I do everything I can for my friends….anything for you.”

“Souji-kun has feelings for Akira-kun.” Fuuka said with wide eyes, hands clenched tightly to her chest. “He’s in love with Akira-kun.”

“He wasted no time, huh? Minato’s only been dead for a month.” Yukari snapped, glowering. Mitsuru shook her head, crossing her arms and reminding the two girls with a glare that they could be found out if they were too loud.

“I don’t think that’s the case, even if our suspicions are on point we can’t think Souji-kun is taking advantage of the situation to get closer to Akira-kun. We know him better than that. Akira-kun trusts him immensely. If there was something going on, he would have said something by now.”

“But that’s not-” Yukari began only to be cut off once again by a glare from the older girl.

“We’re doing wrong spying on them, come on let's go back to the dorm.”

Fuuka ducked her head and followed Mitsuru’s lead. She shared a look with Yukari, who sighed heavily before lightly sprinting to keep up. ‘I know something’s going on with them, and I’m going to find out what.’

* * *

“Huh?” Souji stared at his cellphone, which was vibrating away on his desk. “Who could that be?”

Everyone was in their rooms, and tomorrow they had classes. Akira wouldn’t call Souji; he’d come up and knock on his door, as would everyone else.

The silver-haired boy slowly climbed out of bed, ran a hand through his hair before picking up his phone and checking the caller ID.

Doing that, however, caused Souji’s blood to run cold.

His parents.

* * *

_"Orpheus..." Akira read the name slowly, biting his lower lip. "That's how you pronounce it, right?"_

_"Hai, your English is improving." Minato let a small smile touch his thin lips. Akira's cheeks and neck went a tomato red, he looking back to the page in front of him._

_"I have some really good teachers. Mitsuru-senpai has me practice a couple of sentences every day, before and after classes. And Yuko-chan, when we're out having a bite to eat she'll help me translate the menus."_

_"Food is a pretty good motivator." Akira snorted._

_"Not all of us have blackholes for stomachs, Minato-senpai. Not like you and Yuko-chan, and you two stay so thin too..."_

_"We don't worry about that," Minato pointed out, giving off a half shrug. "We just eat. Like how you just read, you know? You find something you like, you give it a try and finish it in one go because you couldn't put it down."_

_"Did you just compare books to food?" Akira pretended to look offended that the blue-haired boy could ever do such a thing. He ended up giggling and hugging Minato around the waist, kissing his cheek. "I guess you can try and eat books, but that sounds painful."_

_"You wouldn't try to?" Minato smirked._

_"You're mean."_

_"You're bratty."_

_"Do you hate that about me?"_

_"Not in the slightest." Akira's blush darkened at just how blunt Minato can be, especially when it came to him. The things he'd say in front of the raven were astounding, and the lack of shame too..._

_While Akira was shy, Minato had no filter. One could argue Akira didn't have one either, but the shyness does sometimes serve as a buffer. It made him rethink his words before saying them._

_Minato? Nah. This is the guy who slapped Junpei to get him out of a jealous-ridden, overdramatic stupor. Slapped him; he wasn't afraid, and ignored most social conventions._

_He could be an ass, but Akira loved him nonetheless._

_"So you wouldn't change a thing about me?" Minato gently brushed his fingers along Akira's cheek, sapphire eyes glowing in the dim light._

_"That's a silly question, Akira-kun. If I changed something about you, would you still be the Akira I fell in love with?"_

_"No?" Akira sounded unsure. That made the older, yet hilariously shorter, boy chuckle. Minato drew Akira closer, the eye normally shrouded by his proud "emo" fringe visible and looking up at Akira with only the most purest and softest adoration possible._

_That sight alone left Akira with a tight chest and unable to breathe._

_"No," he tried again, pressing his forehead to Minato's. "No, I wouldn't be."_

_"Then no, I wouldn't change you. I love you just the way you are, your friends love you just the way you are. Don't ever forget that, okay? We love who you are, and who you are is a bratty masterpiece."_

_"Wait, is that a backhanded compliment-" Akira began only to be cut off by Minato's thin, warm lips. The kiss was short yet sweet, and when it ended both boys were flushed in the face._

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Good, now keep on reading. You have a nice voice and you need some more practice."_

_"Hai, Minato-senpai."_

'I haven't been keeping up with my reading as much as I should.' Akira thought with a sigh, his latest purchase propped open against his pillow. 'Just because he's gone doesn't mean I have to stop learning English, doesn't mean I can't get better. I want to get better, I need to. I might need it one day; when who knows but I will.'

The raven bit his lower lip and looked down at the picture he was using as a bookmark. A picture of him, Minato and Souji out at Wild-Duck Burger, all attempting to survive the infamous "Mystery Burger" that apparently makes victors more courageous. How a burger can do that, Akira still doesn't know to this day; their smiles, bright eyes forever immortalized in film. It had been yet another simple hang out, but just as special as the very first one they had together.

Gunmetal gray eyes moved from Minato's mid-bite of a burger to Souji's slurping down of his soft drink. Akira's eyes watered but his smile was happy, content.

'Wait...I always reported to Minato-senpai on how I was doing with my English. I should do that with Souji-kun! He's fluent in English, and he's learning French on the side right now. I don't want to be left behind, I want to be good at languages too!' Take a deep breath, Akira resumed his reading in addition to pulling out this small, black book he kept tucked under his pillow. 'I can keep practicing in my journal, yeah I'll use it to take notes! Whatever interesting fact about Jacob, I'll write it and practice reading out loud. I'll practice reading out loud to myself and then I can read out loud to Souji-kun! He'd like that...and it would give us another thing we can do together. I want to impress him, I want to show Souji-senpai I'm getting better. I will, yeah I will! I can do this!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Four weeks left. Four weeks left...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.
> 
> I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~

“Yeah...yeah, y-yeah alright. Bye,” Souji practically snapped his phone shut as his parents hung up. The mechanical device felt like a ton of lead in his left hand, which was even shaking because he was so unnerved. His throat felt tight, his chest was aching and his stomach was in knots.

The silver-haired boy took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm himself down but it failed. The pocket of air merely got stuck mid-draw, leaving him grappling for some sort of relief.

_“You’re coming home in a month, Souji. Isn’t that exciting?”_

_“Y-yeah Mom, it is.”_

In a month. In a month, he was leaving Port Island to head back to the city. In a month, he'll be back in that empty, cold cell he called his bedroom over the cozy, lively dorm room he’s made his own. In a month, he wouldn’t see Akihiko or Ken, Mitsuru or Fuuka, Shinjiro or Junpei anymore.

In a month, he...he wouldn’t see Akira anymore.

_“I bet you did really well on your exams, son. We’re proud of you.”_

_“Thanks, Dad.”_

Port Island was far, far, far away from the city he was born in. He couldn’t just set aside a time during the week to visit his friends.

_“I’m so glad we’re back, hopefully we’ll get to spend more time together as a family.”_

_“Yeah, hopefully.”_

‘As a family...now they want that? When I’ve already found my family?’ Souji’s eyes flashed with anger and soon enough his phone was flying through the air. It collided hard with the opposite wall before crashing down to earth, still intact. It was pretty sturdy.

“Souji-san.” Souji blinked and met the wide, dark blue eyes of Aigis. She was standing in the doorway, Souji didn’t remember leaving his door open by the way, her expression lightly touched with concern.

“Ai-chan. Gomen nasai, I-I wasn’t-”

“The noise of your phone meeting the wall wasn’t what compelled me to come see you.” Aigis began, tilting her head to the side. “It was the sudden sense of dread I sensed coming from your room.”

Dread. That’s one way to put it.

“I’m fine.”

“Please do not lie, Souji-san. I can see it in your eyes. Your breathing is uneven, and you’re paler than normal.” Aigis was firm yet gentle in her rejection of Souji’s impending excuses. “This sense of dread feels very similar to what you and Akira-san felt when…” The blonde android looked away for a minute, then blue met gray once again. “When we lost Minato.”

“...”

“You were given bad news, it’s left you unsure how to proceed. While I understand your desire to contain your dread, your fear...it is better to be honest about them with someone. If you don’t, your dread will consume you thus leaving you empty and alone. As your friend, Souji-san, I can’t allow that to happen.”

“...If I tell you, you have to promise you won’t say a word. Not yet; I have to think up a way to tell the others, promise me, Ai-chan.”

Aigis nodded then and there, and proceeded to close Souji’s bedroom door behind her.

* * *

_“Come on, come on!” Souji pulled at Akira’s wrist, the two running down the hallway. “We can’t stay here!”_

_The raven’s heart was threatening to break free from his ribcage, looking over his shoulder and immediately regretting it._

_A creature crawling on the floor, dragging its shapeless form around like a dead weight. Hands, large and beefy digging its dull nails into the carpeting. No face apart from this blue mask that reminded Akira of the Faces of Comedy and Tragedy: a perpetual frown, soulless sockets for eyes, no other flicker of emotion causing the composure to crumble._

_That thing was after them!_

_“W-what is that, Souji-senpai?!”_

_“I don’t fucking know, but I don’t want to stick around to find out!” The silver-haired boy nearly lost his footing as they bolted down the stairs, because that’s logical. Why do people in horror movies and video games always, always go up the stairs instead of down? Don’t they get that a psycho is after them, and that going upstairs makes it easier to be caught and killed?!_

_Not them though, Souji wasn’t going to let that be their fate._

_“Where are the others?! Are they safe?!” Akira demanded, thinking of Yukari, Junpei and Minato._

_“Akira, no offense but right now I’m focusing on us getting safe!”_

_“R-right,” The raven had the decency to sweat drop before screaming, both he and Souji hitting the floor. “Gah! Get off me!” He was flipped and made to face the monster head on, one of its large, beefy hands squeezing down on his ankle. Akira gritted his teeth and tried to kick the blue mask with his free leg, only for it to be pinned down. “Get off!”_

_“He said, get off!” The masked creature left out a shrill cry as it was sent into the nearest wall, Souji panting and brandishing a broom as a weapon. He gathered his wits and helped Akira up, “Can you run?”_

_“Let’s get out of here,” Akira said in response, wincing. His ankle was throbbing, most likely swollen but that wasn’t important right now. He laced his fingers tightly with Souji’s as they resumed their quest. “A-at least we have a weapon now!”_

_“Hopefully it lasts us until this hell is over.”_

_Yeah, hopefully._

_The two teenagers turned corners, making it down to the second floor before Akira stopped suddenly. “Wait!”_

_“Akira-kun, not the time! We got to-” Souji was cut off by one of the raven’s hands slapping over his mouth, effectively shutting him up._

_“They’re patrolling, we need to hide!” Akira hissed, pointing to two of the masked creatures lazily coming in their direction. The younger of the two’s mind was clear now, not as clouded by panic. He looked to his left, then his right: a spare bedroom, no one was occupying it and honestly right now, that was the last thing to care about. Living was more important than accidentally violating someone’s personal space._

_Akira twisted the knob between pale, almost twitchy fingers. No click came, which was a good sign; Souji almost yelped when the younger roughly grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him inside, following suit and dragging the door behind him._

_...Damn click!_

_“The closet, come on!” Akira was now serving as leader of their two-person party, tugging a slightly dazed Souji with him further into the bedroom. It was cold and bare, and very, very dark. Nonetheless Akira found the closet by feeling along the walls, forcing one of the doors back. He pushed Souji in first, went in after him just in the nick of time._

_The door of the vacant room let out an eerie creak after the knob was turned. The two boys went deadly still, Akira pressing his hands over their mouths._

_They make even the tiniest of noises and they’re dead._

_The masked monster made moaning noises and groans as it searched under the bed, by the window, behind the door. Souji’s arms were wrapped around Akira’s middle, he pressed both as much as he could against the wall behind them. The damn closet doors had speakeasy grills._

_The damn closet doors had speakeasy grills…_

_The damn closet doors had speakeasy grills!_

_When the monster came close, Souji could swear his heart stopped. It stopped to avoid alerting this...thing of their presence, trying to save their skins. Akira trembled against the older boy, sweat dripping down the side of his face. The empty sockets for eyes were visible through the grills, the monster tilting its head to the side._

_The door opened, a large and beefy hand stuck its way inside. Souji kept the broom close, just in case on the off chance…_

_If one of them was making it out of this situation in one piece, it would be Akira._

_The hand groped the floor, the doorway mindlessly. It resumed this method of search for five long, painful minutes before it slammed the door shut. Akira avoided jumping with surprising ease, his hands still over his and Souji’s mouths. The groaning continued, a curtain of light peeking through before they were plunged into total darkness once again._

_They waited. And waited. And waited..._

_Even when they were sure the coast was clear, Souji and Akira remained in the closet. They untangled themselves from the other and let out breaths they were holding in the whole time. Akira was shaking all over, Souji panting as if he had just run a marathon. Nothing was said between them for what felt like forever, before the older boy took a gulp of air and lifted his head._

_Akira looked a bit calmer now, gunmetal gray eyes twinkling with adrenaline. “Y-you ready to keep going?”_

_“Hai, l-let’s see if we can find something in here I can use as a weapon. If we’re fighting our way out of here, you’ll need backup.”_

_Souji nodded in agreement, rapidly blinking his own pewter orbs so his vision was sharp and free of tears. “Let’s go find the others.”_

_“Hai.”_

* * *

_“Souji-kun and Akira-kun didn’t transform into coffins during the Dark Hour…” Mitsuru commented, arms crossed and a puzzled expression crossing her lovely features._

_“How does that work?” Akihiko asked, just as stunned. “Only those capable of wielding a Persona aren’t affected, right? But they…”_

_“They have the potential,” Ikutsuki Shuji tried his best to explain, as this revelation was intriguing and alarming indeed. “But it’s still dormant within them. It’s not the right time for them to tap into their true power.”_

_“Not the right time?”_

_“The embracing of a Persona is a delicate thing. Yes, in times of danger it’s natural to expect that power to come to the surface. To provide a fighting chance for the person and persons in danger; that being said, it’s possible this isn’t what will cause their awakenings. It’s not their time. The Dark Hour isn’t the catalyst, not the right one at least.”_

_Akihiko and Mitsuru shared a glance between them._

_Their new friends and transfer students were Persona-owners, they could battle alongside them during their blind, often perilous explorations of Tartarus at night but couldn’t because it wasn’t the catalyst to their awakenings?_

_It wasn’t their time._

_Then what will be the "right time"? Will it come in time? Or were they on their own?_

_Ikutsuki glanced back at the monitor. Minato was fast asleep in bed, Souji to his left and Akira at the foot of the bed fast asleep as well. The two boys had insisted not being forced apart from their blue-haired schoolmate, especially after what has transpired only hours ago._

_The three already shared a strong, raw bond. Despite being so different, the three were united by some unknown, common power. That’s how Ikutsuki knew that Seta Souji and Kurusu Akira were still dormant Persona-users. While they could easily provide such exemplary firepower to the members of S.E.E.S., one cannot rush progress._

_One day, those two will be forces of either lawful neutral or good chaotic nature. They will take the world by storm in ways unexpected of them. One day, and that day is not today._

_But one day._

* * *

“You’re leaving in a month.” Akira parroted those cutting words shortly after they jumped off Souji’s tongue. His eyes were wide in disbelief, even though deep down...the raven had anticipated this.

It was no secret that Souji has moved around a lot. It was required due to the nature of his parents’ jobs. They had to constantly travel, sometimes to the other end of the country or overseas. And because of this constant traveling, their son rarely stayed in one place for long.

What would make Port Island any different? What would make Gekkoukan High School any different?

It didn’t matter if Souji made good friends here, that he was doing well school-wise and was happy. None of that mattered; his parents said he had to go, so he had to go.

But so soon? So soon after they lost Minato? And just when Akira was starting to mend the gaping hole in his chest. The hole hasn’t bled in days; the hole hasn’t bled in days, but at this news it was ready to eat out a fresh one, so that there would be twin holes in the raven’s torso. Double the number of holes, double the amount of bleeding.

Akira folded his arms tightly across his chest, trying desperately to keep himself in one piece.

“They told me last night.” Souji began, hands limp in his lap. His eyes didn’t dart to look at Akira; he didn’t have to, he already knew the emotions playing across the raven’s face, going from one to the other and not stopping to take a breath.

Mind reeling, heart racing, emotions going haywire.

“Last night?”

“Hai, just as I was about to go to bed. They’re done, they’re heading back to the city and they want me to come home.”

“This is your home…” Akira argued, lower lip quivering. He rubbed angrily at his eyes, because he didn’t want to cry in front of Souji. “You feel safe and happy here, you are home here.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want you to leave…”

“I don’t want to leave either, Akira-kun…” Souji took Akira’s hand in his. He winced when the slender, paler fingers twitched at the contact but the raven didn’t pull away. Instead, Akira gave his hand a gentle squeeze, soon resting his head on Souji’s shoulder. “I like it here, I like the friends I've made. I don’t want to leave.”

“But you have to, they’re your parents. They’re your parents, Souji-senpai; you can’t disobey them.” Akira’s smaller frame was shaking like a leaf in the wind, and finally silent tears streamed down his cheeks. “They missed you.”

“Bullshit, they barely notice.”

“Don’t say that, Souji-senpai. I want to believe they missed you, that they want to see you because they love you. Who wouldn’t love you? Who wouldn’t want to see you?”

‘I don’t want to see them though. I want to see you and Akihiko and Junpei and Yukari. I want to see Aigis, Mitsuru, Ken, Shinjiro. I don’t want to go,’ Souji’s thoughts were biting, dripping venom everywhere but he couldn’t let it out. No, he couldn’t because he might hurt Akira in his rampage and he refused to do that. Even if it was accidental, he’d be breaking his promise to Minato.

Though if he really thought about it, wasn’t Souji already breaking his promise to Minato? By having to leave Port Island, thus leaving Akira behind? Sure he had Akihiko and Mitsuru and Yukari and Junpei and everyone else, but Minato had asked Souji to keep Akira safe. Minato had entrusted Souji with this task.

Minato had asked Souji to make and keep this promise, yet here he was about to break it. In less than four weeks, he will go back on his word and fail to protect Minato’s (and his) greatest treasure. Their treasure, their Akira.

This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair!

“This isn’t fair…” Souji spat through gritted teeth. “They didn’t even ask me what I wanted. They’ve been absent for a year and yet they think I want to go home just like that? You’re right, this is home to me. This is home.”

“...Well, even if you have to go,” Akira paused there, took a deep breath before resuming, “that doesn’t mean we can’t make the best of it right?”

“Nani?”

“We have four weeks. We have four whole weeks, Souji-senpai. You’re not leaving tomorrow.” The younger boy pointed out, forcing a smile despite the pain he was feeling inside. His stomach was threatening to eat itself in his anguish, but he had to keep it together.

‘I have to be strong. I can’t always depend on my friends to save me,’ Akira thought, biting his lower lip. ‘It’s good that I can trust them, that I can trust Souji-senpai but that won’t last forever. This is a prime example. We all knew it was temporary, that he’d have to leave one day…’

If only that day wasn’t quickly approaching. But Akira had no other option.

He can’t break down, not in front of Souji. Not again.

“Akira-kun…”

“It will be tough, but let’s try to hang out every day after school. We’ll do something different each day! I’ll join you for your training sessions with Akihiko-senpai, and let’s have a gaming marathon with Junpei-san! We can go out with Fuuka-san and Yukari-san, and Mitsuru-san too when you’re done with student council stuff for the day. Something different every day, and I’ll make you lunch!”

“Akira-kun, you don’t have to-”

“Shut up, I want to!” The raven insisted, holding Souji’s hand to his chest between his own. “I want to, please…? I want to make your last few weeks here something you never forget. I want to give you so many happy moments, even if we’re going to miss you when you’re gone. I’ll miss you when you’re gone.” Akira blinked his eyes rapidly, and forced his already forced smile once again. “I’ll miss you, but I can make sure you don’t forget me! I’ll make sure you have a great time, I promise!”

“Akira-kun, I think it’s impossible to forget about you.” Souji whispered this without shame, his cheeks dusted a soft pink. His smile this time around wasn’t as crestfallen, “You are too unique to forget.”

“I hope so. We’ll make these last four weeks the best ever. We can start right now!” Akira exclaimed, getting to his feet. “Everyone’s in their rooms, we can have a game night. Or watch a movie together! And afterwards go out to eat.”

“Isn’t it too sudden?”

“You’re leaving so sudden.” Akira deadpanned, swallowing hard. He was quick to correct himself, clearing his throat. “Even if it’s sudden, I still want to do it. Please? You can pick out the movie, and the snacks. I just don’t want to put aside the time we still have together; I made that mistake once, I don’t want to make it again.”

“That mistake?” Souji asked, confused.

“The days leading up to the Final Battle, I...I wasn’t as close to Minato-senpai as I should have been. I let my fear take precious minutes away, precious minutes I’ll never get back. Instead of being with him and showing him my support, I cared more about my own feelings.” Akira looked disgusted with himself that he had allowed his feeble, selfish desires to keep him from his sweet love. “I wasn’t the only one suffering but I focused only on myself. I made that mistake with Minato-senpai but not you, Souji-senpai. I refuse to.”

‘And just when I thought I couldn’t love you more…’ Souji thought with complete adoration, only realizing he was crying when Akira wiped his tears away and hugged him.

“Don’t cry, Souji-senpai. Please don’t cry, everything will be okay. Everything will be okay, I...I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Pretending I don't feel this way...it only gets worse, hiding it from you every day...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.
> 
> I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~
> 
> Note: The ages of the protagonists, prior to Souji's departure from Port Island, are as follows:
> 
> Akira: 14 going on 15 years old.
> 
> Souji: 15 going on 16 years old.
> 
> Minato: 16 going on 17 years old (at time of death).
> 
> The current year focuses on Minato's death and the impact it left, the following year will see Souji's arrival to Inaba/Persona 4's storyline, then will Akira/Persona 5's story take center stage.
> 
> Also, I made small corrections in chapter one. I decided Souji will meet Yosuke, Chie, and the others as it played out in Persona 4. I replaced mentions of Yosuke and Chie with Akihiko and Yukari, and the mention of Yukiko with Yuko.

Sanada Akihiko, Iori Junpei, Amada Ken, and Aragaki Shinjiro were all red in the face. They had their eyes averted every which way possible, hands either in their pockets or crossed over their chests. A heavy silence fell over the males and promised not to leave if it wasn’t shattered by some words soon.

“What the hell…?” Shinjiro seemed the bravest to speak up first, eyes wide as dinner plates.

“Akira, is that you?” Akihiko followed his foster brother’s lead, one brow stuck in an uneven arch.

“I-I thought you were a new girl!” Ken added, flustered and looking like he wanted to melt into a pool on the floor. “You look so different with that uniform on.”

“Dude, this is messed up. You got my hopes up on scoring a hot date tonight, thanks a lot!” Junpei wasn’t really angry, okay maybe he was a little angry but that only made Akira giggle in response. “D-don’t laugh, this is serious!”

“Gomen nasai, I didn’t mean to trick you all.” Akira began, bowing his head and folding his hands over his lap. He sounded sincere in his apology, despite the smirk pulling at his lips. “But that you guys believed I really was a girl is a good sign! I haven’t lost my touch.”

“You did this on purpose. You are going to school like this,” Akihiko didn’t mean to sound so rude, but he was worried. Not everyone will take Akira’s bold choice in clothing today well; he didn’t want one of his dearest friends to be the center of ridicule.

Unlike himself and the others, most boys at their school won’t take too kindly to one dressing as a girl and making them believe a new cutie was on campus.

“Hai. I’ve decided that I want to be more open, more who I am. I shouldn’t be afraid of being judged by people who don’t know me. The opinions that matter are those of my friends and myself; I feel comfortable enough to do this.”

“It’s pretty bold, and people might give you shit over it.” Shinjiro pointed out, stuffing his hands away in his pockets. Akira nodded.

“I know, Shinjiro-senpai. I know it's a risk, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take. I’m fourteen going on fifteen; if I keep waiting to be myself, I’ll be waiting for the rest of my life. And someone told me once a real man is true to himself. It doesn’t matter what he’s into, as long as he’s a good person to those around him.”

“That’s true, Akira-san.” Ken agreed, even if the raven dressing up still left him a little puzzled. “What matters is having a good heart and being nice to people.”

“Well man, I can’t argue with that,” Junpei rubbed his arm, looking away. “Be yourself, dude. We already like you, nothing's gonna change that. It’s just not fair, I honestly thought you were a new hottie in town…!”

“Looks like Operation: Babe Hunt, the Sequel’s been put on hold,” Yukari said with a smug smirk, she, Mitsuru, Souji, and Fuuka joining the fray. “Looking good, Akira-kun! Or should I say, Aki-chan?”

“I’m going to get confused if you call him that,” Akihiko said for some levity, which succeeded; everyone let out a chuckle or two.

“Don’t worry, Akira-chan is usually with Souji-kun so you won’t get confused, Akihiko-senpai!” Fuuka exclaimed with a giggle, her comment causing the silver-haired boy to blush.

“Akira-kun insists I walk him to classes every day, and since I’m rarely late…”

“I insist because I have no one to talk to in class,” Akira protested, crossing his arms. “All my friends are either older or younger than me; Ken-kun is in the middle school branch, but I don’t even get to see him for lunch.”

“Which is why we have our manga reading sessions,” Ken came to Akira’s defense, smiling as Koromaru barked excitedly. “We don't just sit around and read, we have some pretty deep discussions. Not to mention Akira-kun is the only one besides Koromaru who will watch  _ Featherman R _ with me!”

“Those Power Ranger-looking guys?” Shinjiro asked.

“Hai, and-hey! They are so much better than the Power Rangers!”

“The point is, I don’t like walking alone because I get lonely.” Akira said. The others shared a sympathetic smile at this admission.

Sometimes they forgot this sometimes timid yet still bubbly young man has been alone for so long. Being an only child wasn’t a bad thing, but you do feel a sense of dread when you realize you don’t have someone to talk to or play with as others with siblings. And with Minato gone, who joined Akira and Souji on the trek to school in the mornings and some afternoons when he didn’t have practice, the raven has felt a little isolated.

“So in other words, I’m walking Aki-chan to classes today. As per usual,” Souji said, giving the younger boy’s shoulder a light squeeze.

“Arigato, Souji-senpai! Heehee, I wonder if anyone will think you’re showing the new girl around.”

“And how many are going to be staring at your ass and thinking Souji-kun’s so damn lucky.” Junpei grinned. “The ultimate Chad!”

“Shut up, Souji-kun is nothing like you.” Yukari said as Mitsuru led the way out of the dorm. “Be a good role model and not turn him into your fellow skirt-chaser.”

“Hahaha, funny as always, Yuka-tan!”

* * *

“Who’s the new girl?”

“She’s kind of cute...those legs!”

“Wait, she’s with Seta?”

“No way, she’s scoring with an upperclassman?!”

“Doesn’t he usually hang out with Kurusu-kun? You know, that frizzy-haired first year?”

“Maybe he’s sick or skipping today?”

“No way, he’s at the top of his class!”

“Maybe he’s so smart he can miss a few.”

“Still, she’s really cute and if Seta’s already seeing her then damn he wasted no time.”

“She’s pretty flat chested though, but you like what you like I guess.”

‘This is so embarrassing…!’ Akira thought with flushed cheeks, gripping his bag tightly between his fingers. He tucked an unruly curl behind his left ear. ‘They do know I can hear them, right? They’re not really subtle!’

“Heh, looks like you’re the talk of the town,” Souji whispered with a soft chuckle, meeting Akira’s gunmetal eyes with his own lovely pewter gray ones. He gently bumped into the raven, getting the reaction he wanted: a soft squeak and mild glare from the younger “girl”. “Everyone thinks we’re already dating.”

“Souji-senpai is very cute and sweet and smart,” Akira argued, shaking “her” head. “It makes sense they’d think you wouldn’t have trouble getting a date. I just don’t understand why they automatically assume you’re seeing me. Most of our schoolmates know Chihiro-chan likes you, that she’ll be very curious about any girl you hang out with.”

“Huh, I’m surprised she hasn’t showed up yet. I guess she’s busy in the student council office.”

“Shhh!” The silver-haired boy laughed when Akira slapped his arm. “I want to make it to class in one piece! No doubt she’ll get mad at me for dressing up as a girl.”

“So?” Souji’s smile fell a little. “You’re wearing what you want to wear, it’s your body not hers.”

“I know she likes you, and I don’t want to appear as competition.” Akira reasoned. Souji was still confused though.

“Wouldn’t that be on her though?”

“Nani?”

“Chihiro-chan is a sweet girl, very nice but she knows I’m not interested. I’m her friend and fellow member of the student council, that’s it. If she gets mad at you for expressing yourself, and thinking that we’re a thing when we’re not that’s on her. It’s your body, it’s your choice, Akira-kun. And I think you look beautiful.”

“B-beautiful?” Akira echoed, and he would be lying if he denied feeling some heat biting at his cheeks. It only got worse when Souji nodded slowly.

“Very beautiful, Akira-kun. I mean, you always look beautiful to me. No matter what you’re wearing, because you’re wearing what you want with pride. Most kids still in high school haven’t gained that confidence in themselves, still trying to find themselves without a road map. I think I’m still doing that, Junpei-san and Yukari-san too. You, on the other hand, have it all under control. I know the others were worried about you coming to school like this, and I’m not going to lie, I was too. You’ve been getting better and better, healthier and the last thing I wanted was for someone to knock you down. You’re very strong but even the strongest people in the world need a moment to stop and just be themselves.” Souji explained, expression was warm and gentle. “You’ve been strong for far too long, you deserve to not have to be all the time. That’s what makes you beautiful, Akira-kun: how you accept yourself, and don’t seem to care what others think. What’s the point, right? Some might be in your life for a reason, others for just a season. Those only here for a season, do they deserve that much attention?”

“No, n-no way.”

“Chihiro-chan might only be in your life for a season, so if she has anything to say you just ignore it. Be who you are, Akira-kun.” Souji’s hand rested on top of Akira’s head, gently patting and pushing back a few raven locks from his forehead. The older boy was smiling so radiantly, and anyone else could see the love his eyes held for the younger in front of him. “Be who you are, Akira-kun. Minato-senpai and I love you as you are; doesn’t matter that he’s gone, he’d say the same thing.”

“Souji-senpai…” Akira’s eyes watered, and he didn’t know why. Those words, Souji has shared them with Akira before. This wasn’t new, the older boy was always so supportive and a shoulder to cry on. This was just Souji being Souji.

So why did it feel different this time?

“I have to go now,” Souji said, the two now standing outside Akira’s classroom. He pressed a soft peck to the younger boy’s forehead, letting it linger and that sight making some of Akira’s classmates, especially the girls, squeak and gawk in the middle of the hallway. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Akira nodded fiercely, ducking his head and questioning why his heart wanted to crack his ribcage in half. “H-hai, see you later, Souji-senpai!”

“She’s seeing Seta-senpai?!”

“But she has no chest!”

“And her ass is just alright…”

“Seta-senpai must have weird taste in girls.”

“Definitely, he can do so much better. Like Mitsuru-senpai or Yukari-senpai!”

“Maybe he was just being nice walking her to class.”

“We’ll see if they hang out later today!”

* * *

_ Akira slowly opened his eyes. He saw the ceiling of his bedroom, sunlight pouring in through the window. He looked to his right, then his left. The sight on either side made the raven almost giggle. _

_ Souji’s head was on his shoulder, a little bit of drool running down his cheek. His arms were crossed, the book he had been reading last night propped open still in his lap. Minato’s nose was buried away in Akira’s neck, his music still blaring proudly and his hands folded over his stomach.  _

_ Three pairs of shoes and school uniforms were all over the floor, having been abandoned for warm socks and pajamas instead. Akira’s T.V. was on silent, the Port Island weather forecast playing on the screen. The controllers of the raven’s video game console were still on the blankets the three had used to lay down on as they went a couple of rounds late into the night. _

_ The things his senpais did to cheer him up after a very nasty bout of homesickness. _

_ ‘They’re so cute like this, I wish I could take a picture,’ Akira thought, slightly sad. His arms were rather stiff, numb from staying the way they have for so long. And even if he could feel them, the chances of getting his camera from his desk and snapping a photo without waking up Minato and Souji was slim to none. ‘I guess I’ll have to take my time, and wait for another chance…’ _

_ The raven went from pink to red when both Souji and Minato snuggled into him, hands curling around the skin of his wrists.  _

_ So both were cuddlers… _

_ ‘I’m being cuddled by my two cute best friends...I’m going to die!’ Akira whined internally, shivering at feeling their warm breaths cause the hairs on his arms to stand on end and their hearts beating against his sides. ‘I’m dying, I’m dying, I’m dying!’ _

* * *

“Souji-senpai!”

“Akira-kun!” Souji was pleasantly surprised when the raven, still sporting the skirt and white, knee-length socks he was wearing this morning, came running up to him as his class was let out for lunch. “Did your class let out early?”

“Hai! Akihiko-senpai is taking this time to train, I don’t know where Yukari-san and Fuuka-san are and I think Mitsuru-senpai is in the student council office right now. I was too scared to go inside; Hidetoshi-senpai hit on me earlier, it freaked me out.” Akira’s eyes were wide as a terrified kitten’s, hands folded behind his back.

“Hidetoshi-senpai? Huh, take that as a compliment. He can be a bit of a hardass.” Souji said with a shrug. He smiled when Akira glared at him.

“Hidetoshi-senpai is a nice guy, but no. Not again; have you seen Junpei-san?”

“No, I thought he’d be with you honestly. He mentioned a plan before, something about seeing if you made any cute new friends so he can score a date?” Souji tapped his chin, Akira’s jaw dropping.

“That idiot! Even if I made new girl friends I wouldn’t help him, getting a date is his main goal not mine. Plus...some of the girls in my class don’t seem to like me very much today.”

“You’re stealing their thunder without even trying.”

Akira blushed, “You say the weirdest things, Souji-senpai…”

“I’m weird, I can’t really help it. So want to go to lunch together?”

“Hai, I made us lunch!” Akira was soon holding two bento boxes out to Souji, his once annoyed look replaced with a giddy smile. “Shinjiro-senpai taught me how to make hamburgers from scratch, and vanilla pudding for dessert. I, I hope they came out alright! I was pretty nervous I’d overcook the meat; Shinjiro-senpai tasted everything and he didn’t kill over, so that’s a good sign right?”

“Akira-kun, you’re still learning. It’s okay to be nervous,” Souji accepted one of the bento boxes with a fond shake of his head. “If Shinjiro-senpai approved then it must be delicious, I’d love to have your hamburgers.”

“Arigato, you’re always so willing to eat whatever I make. Hahaha, like Minato-senpai when he was helping Fuuka-san get better at her cooking!”

“We’re nice guys.”

“You’re amazing senpais.” Akira corrected, suddenly getting shy and clearing his throat. “Umm…”

“What is it, Akira-kun?” Souji blinked and stared at the younger boy as he waited.

“C-can I hold your hand, Souji-senpai? I get a lot of comments when I walk down the halls, but they stop when you’re around. I guess some people really do think you’re seeing me,” Akira bit his lower lip, “Gomen, if that’s too much I-”

“Don’t be silly, we’ve held hands before. You and me, me and Minato-senpai, you and Minato-senpai; it’s no big deal, and if it makes you feel better what’s there to argue?” Souji slipped his hand into Akira’s easily, lacing their fingers together and lightly tugging the raven towards him. “It’s okay, I’ll keep people from talking.”

“...Arigato, Souji-senpai.” Akira stayed close to Souji as they resumed their short journey to eat outside during lunch, feeling a thousand times more secure now in the older boy’s presence.

* * *

_ “I want to learn how to make flower crowns.” Akira admitted to Minato and Souji once, the three relaxing outside during their lunch period. He looked up from his book to their faces, giggling when they just stared. “I think they’re really pretty, and you guys know how much I love flowers.” _

_ “Especially Ume.” Minato added, removing a headphone. _

_ “Especially Ume,” Akira agreed, playing with a lock of his hair. “I can make them for everyone, choose which ones represent who.” _

_ “Doesn’t that give you an excuse to buy more books?” Souji asked, Minato snorting in amusement as Akira hid his face behind his hands. _

_ “He doesn’t need an excuse, Souji-kun. If he could stay and read every book in the library he would.” _

_ “True.” _

_ “Are you guys done bookworm-shaming me?” Akira whined, shaking his head. “I have such mean senpais…” _

_ “...Well, if you want to,” Minato began, deciding to be fair with the raven, “I’m sure Souji-kun and I can put aside a Sunday to go shopping with you. Or we can go after school during the week; I don’t have practice Tuesdays and Thursdays.” _

_ “Shopping?” Akira echoed. _

_ “Hai, you’re going to need supplies to make them right?” Souji pointed out, tilting his head to the side. “We can make a list and all pitch in. You know more about flowers than we do so we’ll leave the research to you, but the rest we can help out with.” _

_ “You guys are serious?” Minato and Souji looked at Akira as if he asked a silly question. _

_ “What kind of question is that?” The two older boys said at the same time, shaking their heads. _

_ Akira looked from Minato to Souji and back again, heart racing. His eyes started to shine, however, as he smiled so big it looked like it hurt his cheeks but he didn’t care. “Haha, okay my mean senpais can sometimes be nice. Sometimes!” _

* * *

“Let’s do some karaoke!” Akira suggested as he and Souji strolled about Paulownia Mall. He pointed in the direction of Mandragora, beaming hopefully up at the older boy.

Souji smiled. “It’s been a while since we’ve gone in there.”

“Yeah, remember when you and Minato-senpai did a duet? You two got a standing ovation, I should have got it on camera.” The raven sighed sadly as he recalled his stumble. “I didn’t know my two favorite senpais could sing until then. Sneaky bastards.”

“To be fair, you never asked.” Souji said, gently elbowing Akira in the side. “And if you want, we can do a duet together this time.”

“Eh? I-I can’t sing,” Akira argued, turning red.

Souji blinked. “You suggested we go in there.”

“I want you to sing, and I want to get it on video this time! So I can have something of you,” Akira explained after a few minutes of pause, rubbing the back of his neck. “Pictures are okay, and we’ll talk when we can but...what if I want to see you or hear your voice and you can’t pick up the phone? I have a bad memory, Souji-senpai; I don’t want to forget how you sound or look like.”

‘Akira-kun’s lying. He can sing and he doesn’t have a bad memory; he’s at the top of his class for a reason. Could he be saying this so he has an excuse to spend more time with me?’ Souji wondered, resting his hand on his hip. ‘He does know he doesn’t need an excuse to do that...I’m always happier with him.’

“Souji-senpai? Are you still there?” Akira whispered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hai, I am. Gomen nasai, just thinking too much. If you really want to get me on video, I can do a solo. And then we can sing, together.” Souji reached and gently brushed a few of the younger boy’s curly locks off his forehead, revealing more his gunmetal gray eyes. “I know you want to make new, fun memories for me, Akira-kun. You’ve done a great job; every day is an adventure, and I feel as if I’ve grown closer to Yukari-san, Junpei-san, Akihiko-senpai and the others because of you. Arigato; just don’t forget I want new, fun memories with you too. I won’t forget you, but when I’m on the train back home...I would like to think about you.”

Souji couldn’t stop the words from hopping off his tongue, despite his inner struggle. It seems every day that goes by, the silver-haired boy battled more with keeping his feelings for Kurusu Akira to himself.

He’s been holding his hand more and more. He’s dropped kisses onto his forehead just because he could. He’s stayed over Akira’s room to help keep the nightmare at bay, and has gone along with whatever duo or group plan the raven had put together after school. Part of him enjoyed this, as it felt their bond was only growing stronger and stronger. There was nothing wrong with improving a social link, especially one that meant so near and dear to Souji’s heart.

But then the silver-haired boy had to remember that Akira was still recovering from Minato’s death. Even if the younger boy didn’t cry when recalling his deceased boyfriend anymore, even if he was eating and sleeping better than he had a little over a month ago he was still recovering. Minato’s smile, his laugh, the taste of his lips and scent of his skin still clung to Kurusu Akira despite the passage of time. The raven had Minato’s old headphones in one of the pockets of his pants at all times, even if he didn’t use them to listen to music. Akira carried a photograph of Minato on him, sometimes using it as a bookmark in one of the texts for class. Akira would sometimes go through his old text messages with Minato, and remember with slightly teary eyes and a tiny smile the sweet things the older boy used to say to him.

Akira was still faithful to Arisato Minato. While he was healing, he was still in love with him and Souji knew that.

But that didn’t stop his heart from sometimes taking control of his mouth and saying what he felt, albeit subtle.

‘I can’t tell him how I feel, but I can show him.’ Souji reasoned, his pewter gray eyes practically shimmering.

‘Souji-senpai...he has that look again. And it always comes up when he’s with me. I wonder what it means.’ Akira thought, his cheeks going a soft pink. ‘It kind of reminds me of a look Minato-senpai had too. Something about it is just like his...I wonder if it has to do with that they’re older. Maybe it’s something I won’t understand right now.’

Akira let out a soft sigh. At first Souji thought the raven wasn’t okay with the touching, or that he was annoyed he was toying with him into singing a duet. Then the raven smiled, expression softer than before.

“Okay, I’ll sing a duet with you.” He decided finally, nodding once. “And I’ll record it, so I have that too.”

“I-if you want to.”

“I do. Like I said, I don’t want to forget you, Souji-senpai. If I can’t have all of you here, with that I’ll have, at least, a piece that I can cherish forever. Until we meet again...because we will see each other again, right?”

“I’ll find a way,” Souji promised, their fingers laced between them. “I’ll find a way, no matter what. I’ll come see you.”

“And I’ll do the same! We’ll be best friends forever, no matter what!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~We say it's not "Goodbye", that it's "See you later"...but that doesn't make it hurt any less...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.
> 
> I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~
> 
> The song "Never More" is a song from the Persona 4 soundtrack, I believe track #51.

‘Tonight’s my last night here…’ Souji thought with a heavy bitterness, watching as Akira finished up packing away his school books. ‘The weeks passed by too fast.’

Tomorrow Seta Souji would be making the trip back home. Home as in the city. The city that hasn’t been home in a year; what was home? Was it a place you were born and raised in up to a point? Or was it where you felt needed, happy and safe? Was home where your heart rests and dreams without fear?

Souji knows the moment he sets foot in that house he'll feel empty. Unfulfilled, miserable...alone. Something not unfamiliar but surely that sensation will be ten-fold with everything that transpired in the past year or so.

His life here in Port Island was officially over.

“I don’t want to sleep tonight.” Akira’s meek statement brought Souji back to the present, the raven sitting on his bed with his eyes on his hands in his lap. “If I fall asleep, then morning will come even sooner. I don’t want that.”

“Akira-kun, you shouldn’t stay up too late.” Souji said softly, joining the raven and gently squeezing his shoulder. “Even if tomorrow’s a Sunday.”

“Fuck my sleep schedule…”

“Akira-kun!”

“It’s the truth, Souji-senpai! Fuck my sleep schedule,” The raven repeated, this time a little more biting. “I don’t want to sleep tonight knowing that tomorrow night...tomorrow night you won’t be here. That your dorm room will be someone else’s, and that I’ll have to continue school like nothing’s wrong.”

“I don’t understand. You said we’ll keep in contact, call and text whenever we can. And I promised I’d come see you.”

“I know...but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

Souji frowned. “I hate seeing you like this…”

Akira looked up at the silver-haired boy, his gray eyes wet with tears. “What I’d give for you to stay. Or that I could go with you.”

“You’d...come with me?”

“If I could I would, without a second thought. I love Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai, Shinjiro-senpai and Fuuka-san and Ken-kun. I love everyone I’ve met here; I know, though, that I’ll miss you the most, Souji-senpai. You’re my best friend. Before you and Minato-senpai, I didn’t have friends. I had a hard time making them, because I was so shy. My parents would just tell me to keep trying but I never got to understand the kids in my class or neighborhood. I always felt so different, so wrongly different.” Akira chewed on his lower lip, pressing the back of his hand to his eyes. “Then that all changed when I came here. Minato-senpai was kind to help me learn my way around, and you knew how to make us laugh. You could make Minato-senpai laugh, a great feat apparently haha. And as crazy as it sounded at first, I felt something with you and him. This bond, this power I can’t really put into words. Something inside me knew you two would be very important to me, and it wasn’t wrong.”

“I felt that too,” Souji agreed, nodding his head once and letting out a sigh. “I thought I was losing my mind, because can you really feel so strongly for two people you just met? But no, I wasn’t losing my mind; I felt a connection the moment we locked eyes, and I knew then and there you and Minato-senpai would be two people I couldn’t be without. I don’t want to be without you or Minato-senpai. Even if he’s gone, he’s still someone I loved. Someone I love.”

“...” Akira whimpered and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “This isn’t fair. I just lost Minato-senpai. I’m getting better at this, I swear I am but now I have to be without you too? This is too much, Souji-senpai. I don’t know if I’m not strong enough!”

“You are strong enough,” Souji argued, in no time drawing the younger boy close. He pressed his lips to his forehead, closing his pewter gray eyes. “You know you are, I know you are. You are stronger than you know, smarter than you think, and braver than you can see. And I’m not going to be gone forever, Akira-kun.”

“You don’t know that. People change and drift apart. Sometimes without meaning to, but it happens. I don’t want us to go down that route, I can’t lose you. I can’t!” Souji let out a yelp as he fell backwards on Akira’s bed, the raven having pushed him away. 

“A-Akira-kun?!”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…!” Akira whispered loudly, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck as he hugged him tightly. “I, I just...Souji-senpai, if I could I’d leave with you.”

“If I could I’d take you with me,” Souji supported the back of Akira’s head with one hand, the other resting on his lower back. “I’d take you with me without a second thought, my parents’ opinion be damned…”

Akira nuzzled his face away in the older boy’s neck, heart racing a mile a minute. ‘I don’t want to be without you. You’ve helped me feel less alone, especially these last few weeks. There are things I can’t tell the others, not because I don’t trust them but because they wouldn’t understand. You, Souji-senpai, do though. You know me better than anyone else here…’

“Akira-kun, please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this,” Souji’s tone was much, much softer than before, almost cooing to the trembling raven as he pressed a light kiss to his temple. “I hate seeing you like this. It breaks my heart.”

“Gomen nasai, I just-” A choking noise interrupted the raven, and he went back to be a silent, shaking mess.

‘I can’t leave him like this, I can’t. There has to be something I can do,’ Souji looked around Akira’s bedroom, hoping and idea would come to him and come to him quick.

Minato’s headphones on the desk. That’s it.

Akira squeaked when suddenly he was being lifted into strong, warm arms. He was in Souji’s arms, of course but now he was being carried instead of held. He blinked away the tears and looked up at the silver-haired boy in confusion. “N-nani? Souji-senpai?”

Souji didn’t say anything, picking up the headphones off the desk. He was sure Akira still had Minato’s music player too, but right now...he had another idea. Souji pulled out a flash drive from his pocket, carefully inserting it into Akira’s school-provided computer.

Maybe one day Souji will save up enough to buy a laptop, so that when he visits Akira this process will be a hell of a lot easier.

Souji slowly sat Akira down into his desk chair, taking hold of the mouse and clicking a few times. The raven was quiet, rubbing at his gunmetal gray eyes as his senpai worked. After a short bout of silence, music started playing from the headphones. “I...I’ve never heard this song before,” Akira said finally, shivering when Souji slid one of the headphones over and around his ear.

“I just found it.” Souji admitted, on his knees beside Akira’s chair. It was a little awkward but he’ll make do, sliding on the other headphone. “I think about a few days ago? It’s really nice, it’s called ‘Never More’.”

“‘Never More’...” Akira repeated, sniffling. Tears were still running down his cheeks. Souji took Akira’s hands in his, his pewter gray eyes on the slightly blotchy, red face. Akira’s heart started racing again, and some of the red in his cheeks could be attributed to the crying fit. But not all of it, not anymore.

Souji’s solemn look was gone, replaced by a tiny, warm smile. He reached out and gently cupped Akira’s cheek, running the end of his thumb along the wet, smooth skin.

The raven whimpered and nuzzled into the caring, forgiving palm. To ensure it stayed there, Akira pressed one of his own hands against it; his trembling started to lessen, his breathing regulating steadily.

Kurusu Akira was touch-starved. That was something Minato and Souji discovered very early on in their friendship with him. How he’d flinch at the idea of snuggling or holding hands, though the longing in his eyes was clear as day.

He was so used to being alone. He was so used to so little human contact. That didn’t mean he was abused at home by his parents, but that they were so emotionally disconnected from their one and only son that they didn’t see the ramifications of such distance.

So it wasn’t the typical abuse. Though Souji hoped it wasn’t done purposely. That wasn’t fair. That wasn’t right.

Akira needed love. Akira needed support.

“Souji-senpai…” Akira whispered, squeaking again when the older boy pressed their foreheads together. “S-Souji!”

Souji merely smiled as big as he could for the raven, even as his own tears trailed down his face.

Akira saw the tears, and that was enough to hush him. His eyes fluttered shut and he lightly pressed back, squeezing Souji’s hand in his. ‘The song is very pretty...it’s soft and calming, like rain.’

Like Seta Souji...

* * *

“So you really are leaving…” Mitsuru lamented, looking down at the ground under their feet.

“I was hoping this day would never come,” Akihiko sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck, “We all knew it, but still…”

“It doesn’t make it any easier.” Ken rubbed at his eyes, Koromaru whining and pressing his snort to the boy’s leg.

“You have to promise you’ll come back!” Yukari demanded, penny brown eyes wet. She gently punched Souji in the arm. “You just have to, right here right now.”

“Please don’t be a stranger, call whenever you want.” Fuuka insisted with a shaky smile, hands clapped over her chest. “You know we’ll always be here.”

“You’re a lot tougher than I thought, kid.” Shinjiro mumbled, hands away in his pockets. “You did such a great job looking out for these guys, thank you so much.”

“We are not just a team, we are friends.” Aigis said, dark blue eyes sparkling. “The bonds we’ve forged with one another cannot be broken. We will find each other again, I know this.”

“Tell us what it’s like back home, okay?” Junpei grinned, trying to keep his manly resolve intact. “And we’ll keep you up-to-date on everything here. No matter how small, you can count on us!”

“I’ll miss you all.” Souji whispered, swallowing hard. He adjusted his bag over his shoulder, the train slowing down to a stop. “Thank you, for everything.”

“No, Thank you,” Mitsuru said on everyone’s behalf, glancing over at Akira. “Akira-kun…?”

“I’ll miss you, Souji-senpai.” Akira began, lifting his head. He had bobby pins keeping his curls in place, his eyes seeming wider because of this. “We all will, it’s going to be weird getting used to you being gone...but we promised each other it’s not a ‘goodbye’. It’s a ‘see you later’.”

“That’s right,” Souji nodded, embracing Akira tightly around the waist when the raven darted into his open arms. “It’s not ‘goodbye’, but ‘see you later’. I love you, Akira-kun.”

The members, well now former members, of S.E.E.S. shared quiet gasps and shocked looks. Did Akira know that…?

Their suspicions were proven wrong shortly afterwards, when the raven pulled away. He didn’t look equally as shocked, or happy or uncomfortable with the reveal. He smiled back and said, “I love you too, Souji-senpai.”

It wasn’t meant the same way, but that didn’t negate the sentiment behind it all. Akira did love Souji, truly and deeply.

It seems the silver-haired boy was taking his secret with him.

“And here,” Akira pressed a bento box into Souji’s hands once they broke apart. “So you have something yummy to eat on the way back.”

“Arigato,” Souji held in sobs, smiling through the pain. When the train’s horn signaled it was finally time to elave, he adjusted his bag once again and climbed up the small set of stairs. Everyone huddled together so that Souji could see them from the window of his compartment. They all waved, letting a few tears escape and cheering despite the sad mood in the air. Ken held up Koromaru, the lovely beast barking wildly. Akira had his hands folded over his lap, head ducked.

The train began to chug its way away from the station. Everyone continued waving, Souji waving back.

Then Akira, then Akira then broke into a run.

“Akira-kun?!” Shinjiro shouted, the raven running alongside the train.

“S-see you later, Souji-senpai!” Akira exclaimed, waving as he raced the train. Tears left his eyes red and puffy, and while he was smiling it was a sad smile.

Souji jumped out of his seat and pressed his hands to the window, “Akira-kun!”

“See you later, Souji-senpai!” The train started to pick up speed. Akira insisted on running alongside it, now more after it, until he tripped and landed face first on the ground.

“Akira-kun!” Souji’s expression was worried, their friends running over to the fallen raven. They checked him for injuries, Akira ignoring them as he continued waving. His smile was broken, and his tears were fatter and hotter than before. “A-Akira…”

A strong wind, and hoo boy was it strong, suddenly blew over and through the station. The bobby pins in Akira’s hair were taken away with the powerful gust, his curls falling over his proud forehead and shrouding his eyes from view once again. He was shaking, on his knees on the unforgiving concrete, waving and watching as the train pulled further and further away with Souji inside.

_“Souji…”_

Souji’s eyes widened. Was...was he seeing things?

A short, blue-haired boy, transparent as the sun’s rays went right through him, stood over Akira. He wasn’t seen by the others, hands in his pockets. One of his eyes was hidden by his “emo” fringe, the other wide and wet.

He was wearing a sad smile too, and despite him capable of following after the silver-haired boy he stayed behind.

And as quickly as he appeared he vanished, like a whisper in the dark. Akira was being hugged by Akihiko, his face buried away in his hands.

Souji’s promise to Minato. To always be there for Akira, to love him and never let anything or anyone hurt him…

The silver-haired boy pressed his forehead against the cool glass, one of his hands balling up into a fist. The light gray carpeting under his feet, several dark wet spots soon discolored the thick fiber, Souji’s shoulders shaking and lips parted but no word or sound came out.

Souji’s promise to Minato.

It was broken. He broke it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~You'd be amazed over how much can change in so little time. Perhaps even in just one night...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.
> 
> I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~
> 
> The next set of chapters will hop back and forth between Souji and Akira during the following year.

The train ride was silent as the dead. Souji worked on autopilot as he gathered his things, stepped out of his compartment and made it to the front of the train. His expression was unfathomable, even when he was in the arms of his mother, unable to feel the kisses she pressed to his cheek or when his dad clapped him on the back.

The conversation on the way to the car was one sided, Souji letting out the most mundane of sounds to indicate he was still listening. His parents chatted animatedly, either trying to cheer their son out of his depressed stupor or completely oblivious to his inner turmoil.

His bag tucked between his legs, Souji’s eyes went to the bento box on his lap. He hadn’t felt hungry since leaving Port Island.

He should eat something, even if the cream stew and broiled fish Akira had made and packed for him were long since cold.

But if he ate, he wouldn’t have them anymore. If he ate, as delicious as the cream stew and broiled fish no doubt were then he’d lose Akira.

This is the last meal he’ll have from the raven, until when he wasn’t sure.

No more seeing that meek, pretty smile in the mornings, or hearing that soft, steady breathing in the evenings. No more tangle of raven hair, no more fair flush of the cheeks, no more gunmetal gray eyes.

_“I love you too, Souji-senpai.”_

‘I kept it all in, because your friendship mattered more to me than anything else. You’re still in love with Minato-senpai, and I didn’t want to leave you confused and even more afraid. But if I had told you, Akira-kun, what would you have said? How would you have reacted to knowing that...that I’m in love with you? That I’ve been in love with you all along??’ Souji blinked when a raindrop landed on the bento box. 

It wasn’t raining, and even if it was Souji had the window closed so why…?

The silver-haired boy reached up and touched below his left eye.

It was wet there, and steadily growing wetter and wetter.

‘Akira…’

* * *

“I think I’m going to head to bed now. I’m tired.”

“Are you sure, Akira-kun? You haven’t eaten anything all day, you need to keep your-”

“Akihiko. Okay, Akira-kun. There’s plenty here for later, so eat whenever you feel like it okay? I know how tofu and steamed rice is your favorite.”

“H-hai, arigato Mitsuru-senpai. Goodnight,” Akira waved weakly over his shoulder before he was trailing his way up the stairs, one foot in front of the other proving to be quite the challenge. It felt like forever until he made it to the correct floor, though not for his bedroom.

He walked past it without a second glance, grabbing hold of a doorknob and twisting, pushing it back once the clicking went off.

Souji’s bedroom. What was once his bedroom.

The computer was still on the now empty work desk, as was the T.V. set since they came with the room. The mirror was clean, so was the sink but distinctly lacking a cup holding a tube of toothpaste and brush. The bed was missing pillows and sheets and a comforter, looking so unwelcoming and cold.

Still, despite this Akira collapsed onto the mattress in a heap. His hands hung off the sides, his legs off the edge of the bed, facedown.

Souji’s scent was gone. It didn’t cling to the mattress as well as it did his soft, light gray sheets. The closet doors were ajar, revealing nothing but bare, rocking slightly hangers. No shirts or pants, coats and shoes.

It was like Seta Souji was never here…

‘Why did you have to go, Souji-senpai?’ Akira bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. ‘I wasn’t ready, and you didn’t want to…! I lost Minato-senpai, and now you’re…’

The raven reached out with a pale, shaky and thin hand, fingers spread. Tonight was a full moon, and it looked like he was trying to grab hold of it. Even if he couldn’t see it, even if it was out of reach.

Like Minato-senpai was. And now like Souji-senpai was too.

This would be easier if Souji’s scent was still in this bed, in this room. This would be so much easier if Akira had something of his apart from a picture. 

Hell, this would be so much fucking easier if he had gone with Souji!

‘I can’t leave the others, that’s not fair...but how is this fair?!’ Akira cut a scream short, instead swallowing a breath he didn’t need and trembling. He pressed his hands to his chest, as if trying to keep it from splitting down the middle. He moved one of his arms so it rested over his eyes, skin heated even though the air in the room was icy cold.

Even if he watched the video of the silver-haired boy singing, even if he listened to their duet...it wasn’t the same!

A stupid video and audio recording can’t take his place! A damn picture can’t replicate that lovely shine in Souji’s pewter gray eyes, or mimic his small, radiant smile.

Nothing can take the place of the real thing.

Souji’s warm breath against his cheek when he’d kiss his tears away. Souji’s body encasing him in a firm, strong barrier, keeping every bad and scary thing away from Akira; Souji’s smile leaving a tattoo against Akira’s skin when he hid it away in his shoulder or upper back. Souji’s heart beating, assuring Akira that he wasn’t alone and that the night didn’t have to promise yet another visit from that horrible, horrible nightmare.

Souji’s touch, his warmth...Akira has gotten so used to it, so spoiled that being without it now was proving to be quite a difficult pill to swallow and Souji’s only been gone for a few hours.

Six hours, if Akira dared to be precise. Six hours. 

But it felt as if Souji has been absent for a whole year at this point.

‘Souji-senpai...is it normal to be missing you this way? This much??’ Akira wondered, sitting up slowly. He let out a shuddering breath, rubbing his shoulders as he was both hot and cold at the same time. ‘You left, but it feels as if a part of my heart was taken along with you. That you took the part that belonged to you.’

Akira would be lying if he said that he didn’t have a lot of love in his heart. For his parents, even if they were emotionally distant; for some of his teachers here, and most of all his friends. Minato. Souji. Ken. Junpei. Akihiko. Yuko. Yukari. He loved and adored his friends very much; he would give his life to cherish and protect them, much like the former S.E.E.S. members did every night during the Dark Hour.

But this pain, this agony...this emptiness was different. It threatened to leave him crippled, broken beyond repair. This ache tempted Akira to shut it all away, every thought and feeling and emotion he possessed; lock them away, bury them like he had to Minato.

What was so great about feeling, about having emotions so powerful like love and friendship, joy and happiness if the darker, more gripping such as sadness, anger, loneliness and hatred could be just as overwhelming?

What was the point of feeling this way, if missing the silver-haired boy could be enough to end Akira?

The raven gently brushed the ends of his fingers along his cheek, the heat from Souji’s lips fading fast.

How Souji would kiss his tears and fears away, or hug him until whatever dark thought Akira had was gone.

‘I wasn’t ready for this. I wasn’t ready to lose you, not after losing Minato-senpai.’ The sobs finally, ultimately, tore themselves free from Akira’s lips. He doubled over and started heaving, though nothing came up. Just painful throbs up his throat, along the walls of his stomach. His spine felt on fire, and he was drenched in sweat. ‘We can’t be over, we can’t be! I can’t do this alone, Souji. I can’t! Please, please come back! Please come home!’

The words bounced off the walls of his skull, but Akira couldn’t remember if he said them out loud or not. The world around him grew fuzzy and unclear; he hit the floor of the deserted bedroom with a muffled **_thud!_ **, his friends below none the wiser. Gripped in one white-knuckled fist was a picture of Akira, Minato and Souji. Smiling for the camera, under the soothing shade of a Sakura tree.

The colors in the print weren’t strong enough to fend off the monochrome Akira was soon seeing. The smiles couldn’t revive his frowning heart. His eyes felt very heavy, his left one a dull golden for a split second before it was back to gunmetal gray. Both gloomy, both devoid of light and life.

Akira fell asleep on the floor like that, legs propped up on the side of the bed. Head to one side, one hand limp over his chest as the other remained outstretched, fingers curved like the mouth of a battered cage.

* * *

All in all, time goes on. The night becomes day, the moon leaves for the sun. Today becomes yesterday in favor of tomorrow.

And no matter how painful it is to accept defeat, sooner or later you have to…

* * *

Inaba. Seta Souji didn’t have a positive or negative opinion on it.

It was a small town, several miles and miles away from the city he was familiar with. Bags on the overhead rack, Seta Souji stirred awake. The windows were dark, but it wasn’t nighttime. The train was traveling through a tunnel.

Good, he’s managed to sleep most of the long trip away.

Once they exited the tunnel, the sun was bright and beaming. Green and green as far as the eye could see. Long stretches of land untouched by city demolition, and not even a single puffy, white cloud in the sky.

It was like another world. Another planet.

“It’s so quiet here…” Souji remarked, sounding surprised. He glanced over at the empty seat across from him; he could have sworn he saw blue eyes staring at him a second ago…

The silver-haired boy jumped slightly when he heard the train conductor over the intercom. They were minutes away from the station, and he was politely encouraging everyone to get ready to disembark.

Souji got to his feet, his legs a little tense from sitting so long. He stretched his arms above his head for a minute before fetching his bags from the overhead rack. He set them down to once again peer out the window, to take in the rest of the scenery. The station was rather small, well tended to but nothing special.

Another station to hop off of...another station to mostly leave behind when the time came.

Souji swallowed hard. He dug around in his bag for his cellphone, flipping it open and checking his text messages. He wasn’t checking for new ones, but an old one. An old one from Aigis, one that he’s been rereading over and over for months on end.

**Akira moved away.**

‘And he didn’t tell anyone where he was moving to...’

* * *

Fifteen going sixteen-year-old Kurusu Akira combed his hand through his hair yet again, setting the scissors down on the sink. A rather big pile of unruly, black curls sat under the faucet; no longer shoulder-length, now his hair barely passed his thin chin.

“Better.” He said softly to himself, sighing. He popped open the lid of the trashcan in his bathroom and dumped the huge pile of hair inside. He turned on the warm water to rinse out the sink, putting the scissors back into one the drawers under the sink.

Once that was done, Akira straightened his back. Stared at his reflection long and hard: black hair still a curly mess even at its new trim, a thin heart-shaped face with thick lashes fluttering over wide, deep gunmetal gray eyes.

He was taller, still very thin with very fair skin and soft, virgin again lips.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek before holding up a pair of thick-framed, whole black glasses to the mirror. The lenses were plastic, but with no prescription. They were fashion glasses, ones he saw in the window of a store on the way home from school one day.

They looked nice, so he bought them. He’s been wearing them since then. His parents weren’t around a lot to comment on them.

With grace, he slipped them on. The legs sat comfortably behind his ears, and the glasses made his eyes look less big, less intense. He checked himself once more in the mirror, teeth brushed and shirt collar fixed, before he went back to his room.

The house was lonely, quiet.

School uniform on, cell phone and house keys in his bag, Akira made sure he didn’t leave anything plugged in before moving to turn his desk lamp off.

He paused, however, when his eyes fell on a picture frame.

The picture of two boys, one with blue hair and eyes and another with gray hair in a bowl cut and lightly tanned skin. Akira was in the picture with them, and they were smiling under a Sakura tree.

Akira looked fourteen in this picture, so this was taken last year.

At least, Akira thought it was taken last year. He couldn’t remember honestly, not even the names of the boys in the picture with him.

‘They look familiar, but…’

…

He didn’t have time for this, he’ll be late for school if he puzzles over this mystery any longer.

Akira set the picture back down, the glass meeting the wood of the desk. He took a deep breath, switched off the lamp and left his bedroom in three quick strides, remembering to grab his bike helmet on the way out to the front yard.

He couldn’t be late, and he had work after school today. He had to focus.

Focus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Sometimes trauma is so great, so crippling that one chooses to live in a state of forgetfulness. It's better, it's easier, and it hurts a lot less...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.
> 
> I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~
> 
> Note: Kato Kurayami is an Original Character I created for the Persona series, and he probably won't be present in large quantities in the next few chapters apart from Akira's arrest and some select scenes with Akira. He is to serve as Akira's only friend in Kyoto, where I headcanon Akira/Ren is from originally before coming to Tokyo.
> 
> I headcanon Akira is adopted and was born in Osaka.
> 
> I also hope Akira's personality seems a little different, more confident yet still a rather reserved individual with a touch of sass. This is to show the passage of time and what he would be like if he never met Minato and Souji. He is currently without memory of them.
> 
> I also wish to ask those who are reading: Would it be acceptable to focus solely on Souji until we get to the storyline of Persona 5? Or would seeing bits of Akira's life along with Souji's during the events of Persona 4 be better? This will affect how the overall story plays out, so it would be very much appreciated your thoughts on the topic. Thank you.

“Bread, milk, soy sauce x2, ginger, and plums...Hmm,” Kurusu Akira mused softly to himself, rereading the grocery list taped outside his bedroom door.

A grocery list no doubt left by his adoptive mother. It even came with an envelope with some bills inside to cover the cost of the groceries.

“I don’t understand, she knows I have a job. This won’t put a big dent in my paycheck.” Akira sighed and pocketed the envelope once he took down the note. “Still, might as well get this done. I can study later on tonight...”

With a flourish, the raven soon disappeared into his bedroom for about ten minutes. When he emerged once again, he was out of his school uniform and wearing a plain white t-shirt, dark blue jeans with a loose-fitting, red dress over it all. He kept his school shoes on, because it was much easier to do that than spend another handful of minutes switching them out for his go-to converse, and his glasses were nowhere to be found. There, all set!

Best to be comfortable, and this dress was brand new too...

Making sure he still had his phone and house keys in his bag, Akira did a quick sweep of the living room before then heading out the door. He locked it from the inside before pulling the doorknob towards him; once he heard the assuring clicking sound, he smiled lightly and hopped over the porch steps.

“Maybe I’ll see Kurayami-sama on the way to the store. He’s usually having tea at this hour.”

Always an optimist, even when he wasn't feeling very much so...

* * *

“Akira-chan my sweet, did you have a good day at school today?”

“Hai, Kurayami-sama! Did you have a good day at work today?”

A tall, willowy man with startling deep brown eyes, which in certain lights looked more red than brown, and carefully brushed back black hair let out a chuckle while he poured a steaming cup of Wakoucha tea for the enthusiastic teenager situated in front of him. “I did, today was busy which promised great fortune. You wouldn’t believe how many young men came in inquiring about personalized flower arrangements; some of them seemed the forgetful type though, so I do hope they come back to pick up their treasures for their special someone.”

“Is there a holiday I’ve forgotten about?” Akira frowned in confusion, bowing his head respectfully towards Kurayami. “Arigato for the tea, Kurayami-sama! I always enjoy your brews, especially after a long day.”

“Did you go to ballet practice straight after school?” The man named Kurayami asked with a concerned sigh. “Akira-chan, that usually entails you haven’t had any snacks today.”

“...Hai, I was so excited about rehearsal this afternoon I kind of forgot to pack some. But I’m going to have dinner tonight, I promise, Kurayami-sama.”

The older, much taller raven’s frown deepened. “Your parents won’t be joining you though, will they?”

Akira’s sheepish grin was all the answer he needed.

“They’re busy, which is kind of normal for them, you know? And me, I’ll be alright.”

“I insist you stay for dinner, I’ll make you something very yummy.”

“Eh? But Kurayami-sama, you worked all day! From seven this morning to just an hour ago, I can’t ask you to-”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Dinnertime is an important time of the day, Akira-chan. It’s a time to talk about your day with those closest to you, and enjoy a hearty meal. You can’t expect to live off packaged tofu and rice your whole life, or do you?”

Akira turned pink around the cheeks. Kurayami always managed to leave the younger raven flustered with his chocolatey smooth words and heart of gold. It was rather amazing how close Akira’s grown to this handsome, sometimes aloof man since moving to Kyoto. What seemed like a neighborhood that promised isolation turned out to house Akira’s only friend.

...

Akira can’t recall a time when he’s ever had such a dotting, protective almost older sibling-like figure before Kato Kurayami.

‘Have I always been this alone and just grown complacent to it?’ The younger raven thought with slight disgust, returning back to planet Earth however when he felt Kurayami gently touch his cheek. “O-oh, nani?”

“You spaced out there, Akira-chan.” Kurayami mused, eyes dancing with merriment. He pressed a soft kiss to the younger male’s forehead, “You think too much, don’t fret. Hmm, I was thinking of having a meat stew with some marinated spinach and potato salad on the side. How does that sound?”

“Do those things usually go together?” Akira asked, giggling. He earned a velvety chuckle in return.

“Not quite but they are what I can make from the ingredients in my refrigerator. Oh, and some green tea mille cake for dessert, your favorite!”

“Only if I can clear the table and do the dishes afterwards. Take it or leave it,” Akira compromised, crossing his arms. Kurayami’s smile broadened.

“Anything to ensure you sleep with a full belly tonight.”

* * *

Akira soon collapsed onto the couch in his bedroom, right under the window. His belly was indeed full, Kurayami’s delicious cooking promised an easier rest tonight. ‘That, and this beauty,’ The raven smiled down at the small potted plant situated on the floor to his left. It was Ume in bloom, petals soft and creamy like fresh milk and their sweet aroma flooding the room like a tidal wave.

Kurayami worked at a flower shop blocks away from Akira’s school, and since the older raven knew how much Akira loved Ume, he had bestowed upon him an early birthday present.

_“It doesn’t matter if your birthday isn’t for another two weeks, Akira-chan. It’s a special occasion nonetheless, and consider this as a token of my appreciation; your company always brightens my day!”_

‘Kurayami-sama is alone in this city too. Maybe that’s why we get along so well…’ Akira mused internally, sluggishly sitting up and resting his hands in his lap.

He was done with studying for tonight, has already picked out his clothes for tomorrow and brushed his teeth. Akira could read one of the new spoils he found at the used bookstore last week, but he had a gut feeling if he did he’d be up all night.

‘I have exams next week, I can’t lose too much sleep. That and cram school Tuesdays and Thursday evenings too.’

...

It was kind of annoying, just how many extracurricular activities Akira’s adoptive parents, Kurusu Sora and Emi, had the raven take on. Ballet was something Akira enjoyed, dancing in general honestly, but did he really need to attend cram school? He was only in his second year and his grades were near perfect. Akira also had a part-time job as a daycare worker, he made his own money so why?

‘I understand they want what’s best for me, and these extracurricular activities paired with high scores on my university entrance exams will open up a lot of doors. If I want to go into law…’ Akira trailed off then and there, frowning.

The thing is, Kurusu Akira didn’t want to go into law. He didn’t want to become a lawyer or police officer. He loved dancing, performing onstage and writing. His passions rested in theater; he’s always been fascinated by the amount of attention and detail put into the sets, practicing lines and the correct lighting. He enjoyed the flare, the excitement of putting on a show; not to mention, where else can you say “Break a leg!” and not be considered a jackass? 

Akira wanted control over his own future. He didn’t want to dedicate a couple of years of his life to something he didn’t love. His adoptive father Sora used to say to him, “Life isn’t about passions, Akira-kun. It’s about staying on top, not letting anything or anyone get in your way. There are no handouts in life, so don’t be dumb and put yourself in a situation you can’t get yourself out of.”

So money comes before passions, basically.

...

And while Akira’s adoptive mother Emi wasn’t as aggressive in her approaches as her husband, she didn’t have a particularly positive view on theater either.

_“Such silly little children, look at them. Working so hard to pretend to be someone they’re not to entertain the faceless masses. Don’t be silly like them, Aki-kun. Strive to be better, make your future a great one. Focus on your studies and you will get far in life! Don’t be a washout like them, promise your mother. Please.”_

‘Kurayami-sama says to follow my heart, to do what makes me happy. Then again,’ Akira let his head fall back, eyes on the ceiling now. ‘My parents don’t know about Kurayami-sama. No doubt if they did, they’d make me promise to stop seeing him. Then I’d be all alone…’

No. That’s out of the question. Kurayami was Akira’s only friend. Who he can have dinner with during the week, and brunch on the weekends. Who he can go to for help with his homework or watch films with like _CasaBlanca_. Whom he can confide in with secrets normally reserved for his journal. Kurayami was a gift from above, and Akira refused to lose him.

Maybe the raven was selfish, wanting Kurayami only for himself but having a friend was better than being alone. It didn’t matter that Kurayami was older than Akira, or that he worked at a flower shop and collected tiny statues of black cats. He was kind, sincere, funny, and beautiful inside and out.

‘My parents don’t always know what’s best for me.’ Akira decided with a firm nod. ‘I can keep a secret or two from them, they don’t have to know. It’s not like they know I’m gay either, I’ve kept that from them. I can do this...and I really should put my Ume on the window sill. So she gets all the sun she needs.’

Thin, pale fingers carefully curled around the edges of the small, white pot before lifting it off the floor. Akira smiled and kissed every petal sweetly, humming in delight.

This one was especially beautiful, and he’ll thank Kurayami every day for such a thoughtful gift.

“Hmmm, you need a name.” Akira thought out loud, chewing on his lower lip. “I can’t call you ‘Ume’, a pretty girl deserves an equally pretty name. Let me think...Y-U-A. Yua, Yua! It’s perfect; it means “binding love and affection”. Or at least, I think so. Kurayami-sama has given me lessons and everything about flower-based names, but I always get them mixed up. I know Yu means “quiet”, that’s more of a masculine name though. So Yua, Yua-chan.”

After dusting off the windowsill Akira carefully set the pot down, making sure it didn’t border the edge. Tongue sticking out and one eye shut, the raven’s expression was the very definition of intense concentration; when he was absolutely, positively, without a doubt sure Yua wouldn’t fall, he proceeded to water her soil and lightly trim away any dead foliage.

The entire time he worked, the song “Never More” was playing on repeat on his phone.

“You like this song too, huh? I don’t remember where I heard it, but it’s really nice. Haha, it makes me want to take a nap!” Akira exclaimed, hopping off the couch and taking a step back. “Hmm, something’s still missing. You’ll be lonely up there when I’m not home…” The raven crossed his arms and looked around the room. There has to be something in here he could use…

...

...!

Got it.

“He’ll keep you company,” Akira whispered with a soft smile, now holding something between his hands. When he carefully moved one of them aside, sitting nicely on his palm was a paper crane made out of yellow Kami paper. “His name is Ren, which means ‘lotus’. I’ve had him for a while, I think? He’s a little crinkled up, but his wings aren’t bent. He’s really nice to have around so...there we go.”

Stepping back to get a better look at his handiwork yet again, Akira was soon blushing for some reason.

The yellow paper crane named Ren was lounging peacefully under one of Yua’s sweet-smelling petals, his elegant head “looking” up and admiring her beauty. His thin, golden wings went well with the silky white of her flower buds; it was like they complimented each other without even trying.

‘Yua and Ren...heh, sound like the go-to names for a romantic comedy’s leads.’

That...was a weird thought to have. Where did it come from?

Akira didn't watch romantic comedies, in fact the mere idea of romance made him very sad for some reason.

...

Akira blinked, then scowled. “What is up with me today? I’m probably just tired, yeah that’s all.” He soon heard a telltale pitter-pattering against the roof. “It’s raining, that’s odd though. The forecast didn’t call for rain today. Maybe a storm’s brewing? Well either way, I should make sure there isn’t any laundry still hanging outside.” The raven finally tore his gaze away from the paper crane and Ume and headed into the hallway to fetch his umbrella, thoughts buzzing but still unclear.

* * *

“So I’m stuck here for a whole year, huh?” Seta Souji mumbled softly to himself as he plopped down on the futon with a loaded sigh. He was finally done unpacking, out of his day clothes and in a off-white long-sleeved v-neck shirt and gray sweatpants. He was tired both from the trip and unpacking, eyelids particularly heavy.

Well, that and also having to see his old school uniforms while unpacking took a lot out of him too...

‘Akira moved and didn’t tell anyone where he was going. I’d say that’s not like him at all, but after leaving...can I really say he wouldn’t have? He thought I left him behind, that I stopped caring.’ Souji thought with a frustrated frown, pressing a hand to his forehead. ‘If only he knew I haven’t…’

If only Kurusu Akira knew that Seta Souji has been looking for him since leaving Port Island. That he had called up Yuko, Hidetoshi and Kazushi, Minato’s friends that Akira had been on friendly terms with, shortly after Aigis relayed the truth to Souji about the raven’s whereabouts. That he had called Akira’s cell phone multiple times only to get disconnected minutes later because the raven still hadn't set up his voicemail box. Calling Kurusu Sora and Emi was out of the question as well, as they didn’t know about him period.

There were a few things Akira kept from his parents, such as his interests in writing and acting and how he fancied boys instead of girls. That and include the fact that they were rarely home with their son to begin with…

...

“Akira, where did you go?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~If only it had lasted, perhaps, just a minute more...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.
> 
> I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~
> 
> Note: It has been a year since both Akira and Souji left Port Island. This is important to keep in mind; this story treats the events of Personas 3, 4 and 5 as if they took place one year after the other. Last year in the timeline was the Battle for Everyone's Souls. Current year in the timeline, the Inaba Murders commence.

“Have a good day at school today, Akira-chan.”

“Are you sure, Kurayami-sama? I don’t want to sit in class bored out of my mind while you’re here sick,” Akira protested with a worried look in his deep gunmetal gray eyes. He removed the washcloth laying across the older raven’s forehead to refresh it with more cool water. He rinsed the excess out before placing it against the heated skin. His frown only deepened when a terrible coughing fit racked Kuryami’s entire frame. “Kurayami-sama…”

“I will be fine, my sweet. I promise, it’s a measly cold. Nothing to worry about; you can’t miss school or ballet practice.” Kurayami reasoned, his smile more tired than normal. “Plus if you stick around you might catch what I have, and what good will come from that?”

“I rarely get sick as it is, and I can skip practice. Miya-sensei will understand. I can’t leave you like this and that’s final. You wouldn’t leave me if I was sick and alone, so why would I?” Akira shrugged off his uniform jacket and tossed it towards one of the thick, dark red chairs in Kurayami’s tiny yet cozy living room. 

“Akira-chan…”

“I’m staying to take care of you, Kurayami-sama. End of story.” Akira pecked the older raven on the cheek, “I know how to make soup, I’ll make you some. And a cup of tea too, you need to stay hydrated.” Despite worrying over Akira’s health, Kurayami was happy that he wouldn’t be dealing with this ill alone. This cold, even if it was just a cold has left him rather weak and feeble. His immune system wasn’t the best, and while his boss was understanding of his need to call out of work today being alone while sick was very unpleasant.

‘This boy is an angel. I don’t see how he’s so comfortable being alone; it’s not just.’

Akira busied himself in the kitchen, heating up the water for Kurayami’s tea. He got right to work on making the soup as the pot on the stove began to bubble and boil. He had chicken, rice, vegetables, and mint. “Perfect, I can make a yummy torijiru with these.” He sighed in relief. Going to the grocery story was an option still, but the idea of leaving his one and only friend to fend for himself, even if only for a few minutes, made Akira downright queasy. “Kurayami-sama, your favorite song? I can play it for you.”

“Hai, arigato my sweet.” Kurayami replied, his words almost devoured by yet another coughing fit. Still, Akira was able to make out what he was saying. Lucky them, that Kurayami had a laptop they can use.

...

“This song...it’s nice,” Akira commented, as the soft almost melancholy tune echoed throughout the house.

“Apparently this song can heal a person’s suffering, both physical and emotional.” Kurayami explained, hands folded over his stomach. “That’s the story a-anyway, that if you listen to it long enough all of your troubles will be forgotten.”

“Forgetting is a way to heal?” Akira asked, wiping down the counter once the tea was ready. He poured with the poise of a highly trained butler, added only two scoops of sugar as Kurayami didn’t have a penchant for sugary drinks before bringing him a cup on a small, red tray. “ Here we go, drink this. The soup’s on its way.”

“Arigato. And yes, some people will say forgetting is better than remembering. Remembering promises pain, loss. Forgetting allows you to be free, to not be chained by your past.” Kurayami went on, taking tiny sips between words. “I personally find a ton of flaws with that philosophy, but that’s what some will say.”

“You don’t think so,” Akira echoed.

“Everything you experience in life, good or bad, will shape you into the person you want to be. Without experiences, you are left with so little knowledge of the world around you. Tears of pain are just as precious as tears of joy, Akira-chan. No matter how painful something is, you must not wish to forget it. Overcome your pain, your trials but don’t forget them.”

“...It feels as if I’m missing bits and pieces of my memory,” The younger raven sighed, folding at his hands over his lap. He peeked at the kitchen from the corner of his eye, watching the stove carefully. “I don’t know why, but there are things in my room I can’t explain.”

“Oh? From where you used to live? You’ve never told me, my sweet.”

“Because I don’t remember. I mean, I know the name: Port Island, but I don’t remember how long I was there for, if I had friends there or not. It’s like I draw a blank every time I try to remember something. I stopped trying because it was so infuriating after a while.”

Kurayami shifted around on the couch until he was propped up by his elbows, somehow balancing his tea cup on the pillow in his lap. “Akira-chan, that’s not good. Being without your memories, it sounds like you went through a very traumatic experience. When that occurs, the brain will do anything possible to protect itself, sometimes deciding memory impairment is the best option.”

“But how? How does the brain do that?”

“Dissociation, my sweet. Instead of you going through that traumatic experience, you are watching someone else do so in your place. Someone who looks like you, sounds like you and is you but you don’t see it that way.” Kurayami said with a sad smile on his soft lips. He tilted his head to the side. “I suspected as such, when we met. Something in your eyes, was either lacking or missing. It seems it’s the latter.”

“Maybe,” Akira quickly excused himself as the rich smell of chicken and rice poured out from the kitchen. The soup was ready; he prepared a bowl, grabbed napkins and a spoon before joining Kurayami by the couch once again. “Rest, lay back.”

The older raven obeyed, sighing in relief as the pain in his back subsided. “Thank you, so much…”

“You’re my best friend, Kurayami-sama. I’d do anything for you; here, let me feed you. Save your strength, I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

Seta Souji has already pissed off a teacher, and the homeroom period wasn’t even close to being over with.

Just his luck.

He couldn’t recall something similar happening to him during his time at Gekkoukan High School. Either the teacher barely acknowledged him or was very cordial, cordial enough to get by the awkwardness of first-time introductions.

This...this guy was something.

‘Pretty sure Minato-senpai would get a kick out of this guy, still try to doze off in this class and everything.’ The silver-haired boy thought with an eye-roll, his back to the class as he wrote his name on the chalkboard.

This routine was pretty familiar to Souji at this point: standing in front of a mass of nameless faces, expression as unfathomable as he could manage while gripping his bag in one hand. Some classmates were already fast asleep, particularly a boy with short, fawn-colored hair. A girl in a green jacket just looked bored, hands folded under her chin.

Great, just great.

“Go on, introduce yourself.”

‘This guy...does he dress himself without a mirror?’ A very Minato-esque thought sprung into Souji’s head without warning, and the desire to laugh was very, very hard to ignore. Still, the silver-haired boy kept his composure, looking from the man with the horrible buck teeth and a bad comb over back to the class.

“I’m Seta Sou-”

“You heathen!” A long, hairy finger was soon shoved in Souji’s face, the teacher’s gaze cutting like daggers. The sudden outburst caused Souji to jump slightly in place, pewter gray eyes wide. “You were just ogling that innocent young girl by the window, weren’t you?!”

‘The hell? What girl?’ Souji didn’t have the chance to scan the area for said girl, and frankly so far no girl on this campus has caught his eye so what was with the 3rd degree burn?

_ “Are you sure I look okay, Souji-senpai?” Kurusu Akira wanted to duck further behind the curtain separating him and the older boy. His cheeks pink, hair an adorable mess, and the dress he was wearing was red and stopped above his knees. _

‘Don’t. Fucking. Blush. Now. Souji.’ The silver-haired boy warned himself. The last thing he needed was for this whackjob to take his flush as admission for a crime he didn’t commit.

It wasn’t a girl threatening to leave him a blotchy mess…

Souji stood there, taking the insults like a champ, just staring at the man in complete puzzlement. “Your name’s going down on my ‘Rotten Little Shit’ list!”

‘List? What list?’ The silver-haired boy sweat dropped as the man continued his verbal tirade. ‘He’s spraying spit everywhere, man this is so gross. What is his problem?’

“I don’t know what filthy institution you come from, but we don’t do that here-”

“Sir!” A dainty, fair hand rose into the air, belonging to the girl in the green jacket. She had honey brown eyes and brown hair in a tidy bob. Both Souji and the teacher were staring at her, the latter still in flames (how Souji wished it was literal instead of figurative). “There’s an empty seat here, can he sit next to me?”

The seat next to her, the once passed out fawn-haired boy sat behind it.

Huh, funny how that works.

_ “Umm, is this seat taken?” Souji glanced up from his book to see a first-year student with unruly, curly raven black hair, wide gray eyes the color of gunmetal, and very pale almost ivory skin. He was clutching a few books to his chest, and he looked very scared as if worried asking would get him yelled at or something. _

_ He seemed very shy, meek frankly. _

_ “Not at all, help yourself.” Souji replied, smiling in hopes of easing the younger boy’s discomfort. That seemed to do the trick; his answering grin was a lot less forced. _

_ “Arigato, senpai.” He bowed his head in gratitude before sitting down, setting his bag between his legs. He wasted no time opening one of the five books he was carrying and resuming reading. Hands folded under his chin, a light humming leaving him when he turned a page. _

_ Souji couldn’t help but stare at him. He soon cleared his throat to get the raven’s attention, holding out a hand. “Seta Souji, nice to meet you.” _

_ “H-hai, nice to meet you too! I’m Kurusu Akira, first-year and transfer student.” The younger boy said, taking Souji’s hand in his. _

“Take your seat already!” Souji winced as the man once again snapped at him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, pulling the chair back and settling down after making the short trip away from the chalkboard.

Once seated, the girl in the green jacket leaned in to whisper, “We call him King Moron, he’s horrible.”

Souji’s agreement shined in his eyes as he glanced at her, “Yeah…”

“Shut it, you two! Listen up, homeroom’s about to begin!” King Moron slammed a planner against the top of his desk, a vein in his temple ready to bust.

The girl in the green jacket settled back in her seat, looking quite put out and with good reason.

Souji merely stared at the man, not possessing enough energy to even be annoyed.

* * *

Akira gently pulled the blanket over Kurayami’s sleeping form, pressing a soft kiss to the older male’s forehead. “Sleep well, Kurayami-sama. I’ll be right here, I promise.” His vow was said with absolute fondness, as the taller raven was curled up like a kitten, lightly drooling on one of his pillows.

He was sleeping, that’s a good sign.

Akira was quiet as a mime as he fetched his bag from the chair opposite the couch, fishing out his cellphone. He looked down at the device with a dark red skin, contemplating this crazy idea he had. ‘If I don’t remember things because something terrible made me forget it, I shouldn’t be fine with things as they are. I need to remember, don’t I? There could be so much I’m missing out on because this block. I need to investigate.’

Thin, nimble fingers went to his contact history, scrolling down until he found that mysterious number.

The number that’s called him before several times, not always at the same time every day but some days. No voicemail messages left, no texts. But the number would sometimes spring up, calling Akira at odd hours. Clearly the person either didn’t know when he wasn’t busy or did but called anyway.

‘This number...I should try it,’ Akira nodded once and pressed the small green button. He held his flip phone up to his left ear.

…

It’s ringing.

The raven swallowed hard, his heart starting to beat a little faster.

‘What’s going on with me? It’s just a phone call, whoever it is I’ll tell them to stop calling me. Or block them, whichever comes first.’

* * *

‘Is that fog…?’ Souji wondered, as a thick and ghastly, faintly tinted yellow cloud consumed the world outside the classroom windows.

That was weird. Where did this fog come from? It hasn’t rained here, and just so sudden on a very sunny day too?

The silver-haired boy chewed on his lower lip, finding this highly suspect.

Meanwhile, his cell phone continued to vibrate away in his bag unconcerned with the current mystery at hand. A name in place of a number flashed on the tiny, no longer dark outside screen.

**Kurusu Akira <3**

* * *

After two more attempts, Akira called it quits. He sighed and pocketed his phone once again, ‘Well that was a waste of time, I can’t believe I even tried calling some stranger’s number.’ The raven belittled himself with a sick twist of delight. ‘Well, I blocked it now so why even think too hard about it? I got myself all mixed up thinking about what Kurayami-sama said. I didn’t experience any trauma, I just have a really bad memory that’s all.’

The raven blinked when he heard shifting coming from the couch. Kurayami, he must be stirring. Akira forced his train of thought aside for now, smiling big as he walked over and gently brushed the older raven’s hair out of his eyes. “Morning, sleepyhead. I went to the convenience store and bought you those vanilla-flavored wafers you like so much, they’ll go great with some hot chocolate don’t you think?”

“That’s true, but don’t you have to get to bed before dark?”

Akira snorted, “I’ll be fine, and no one’s waiting for me at home anyway. I rather be here with you, okay? So let me get the wafers, they’re in the kitchen.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~When separate two used to be united three...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.
> 
> I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~
> 
> This chapter is mostly compromised of memories, I think an acceptable break from the action found in the previous installment. What did it mean for Souji, Akira and Minato to be together? What was it like? And what did the losses leave behind...?

_ “You guys waited for me?” Akira sounded very, very shocked as his eyes fell on Minato and Souji waiting outside the Gekkoukan High School gates, the blue-haired boy listening to music while the boy with silver hair was reading a book. “I, I don’t understand...” _

_ Minato raised a thin brow, taking off one of his headphones. “I thought you wanted to join Souji-kun and I for a bowl of ramen. Or some burgers; you did help us out a lot with the student council today, so we wanted to treat you.” _

_ “Eh? I-I just spitballed some ideas around, no big deal.” The first-year raven stuttered slightly, clutching his books tightly to his chest and looking down at his shoes. _

_ “Those ideas impressed Mitsuru-senpai, that’s no easy feat.” Souji encouraged with a soft chuckle, packing his book away. _

_ “But I’m not part of the student council, I went there by accident. I thought that was the faculty office!” _

_ “Were you inquiring about clubs?” Souji asked, assisting Minato in making conversation with Akira. His shyness was already familiar, considering earlier today the raven seemed scared about asking if the spot beside Souji on the bench was taken or not. _

_ “Hai, umm…I wanted to see if I could join the art or tech club. I don’t want to spend all my afternoons holed up in my room. O-or maybe the track team,” Akira explained, smiling slightly. “I like to keep active in general, so yeah.” _

_ “I’m not sure if they’re accepting new members yet.” Minato said. _

_ Akira sweat dropped. “Oh...heh, right. I’ll guess I’ll have to wait until enrollment starts.” _

_ “So in the meantime, why not go out with us?” Souji asked. His wording made Akira blush. _

_ “I don’t date two boys at the same time,” he replied, managing to say so with a straight face. _

_ … _

_ “Hahaha!” Souji and Akira jumped when suddenly a loud, from-the-gut laugh came from Minato of all people, his entire frame shaking. His lovely blue eyes were smiling, and his cheeks were a light pink. “Souji-kun, your wording could use some work. Let’s wait before we propose such an arrangement to Akira-kun, shall we?” _

_ Catching on to the joke, Souji smirked and nodded once. “Gomen nasai, Minato-senpai. You’re right, we can’t rush romancing this cute new transfer student.” His pewter gray eyes were back on Akira. “We’ll wait; good things come to those who wait, right?” _

_ “You guys are so weird.” Akira said without thinking, before he tried to stifle his giggling behind his hand. “If the offer for lunch is still on the table…” _

_ “Hai, our treat.” Minato gestured with his head for them to start walking, Akira nodding eagerly and lightly sprinting to keep up with both upperclassmen. _

* * *

_ “These burgers are pretty tasty,” Akira said with a tiny smile, as he, Souji and Minato were having lunch at Wild-Duck Burger. “I haven’t had one since moving here…” _

_ “Where are you from, Akira-kun?” Souji asked, his straw between his teeth. _

_ “I was born in Osaka but lived in Chiba my whole life. Until just recently,” Akira replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin. _

_ Minato blinked, chewing on a fry. “That’s pretty far from here. Why did you move?” _

_ “My adoptive parents thought there were better opportunities here, that Gekkoukan High was a better school than the one I was at.” _

_ “You’re adopted.” Souji echoed. Akira nodded. _

_ “Hai, I was adopted by my parents, Kurusu Sora and Emi, when I was months old. At least that’s what they told me; they also told me my birth parents couldn’t take care of me, so they put me up for adoption. They had already named me though, so that was a prerequisite: whoever took me in couldn’t change my name. Surname acceptable, but no first name change.” _

_ “Why couldn’t your birth parents take care of you?” Minato got right down to business. Akira didn’t seem bothered, however, resuming eating and talking once his mouth wasn't full. _

_ “My birth parents were expecting me very young. They weren’t out of high school yet, and my birth mother’s parents were very strict when it came to traditional values. They would have disowned her if she had kept me. She wanted to, my birth father as well but…” _

_ “They were afraid they wouldn’t be able to provide for you.” Souji finished as the raven trailed off. _

_ “That’s right. It was a hard choice for them to make, but I’m okay. I hope they are too.” Akira said with a short laugh, playing with one of his unruly curls. _

_ “My parents are dead.” Minato said, squeezing more ketchup over his fries. _

_ “And my parents have to travel a lot for work, right now they’re overseas.” Souji added, resting back in his chair. _

_ Akira blinked. He didn’t mind telling his story, as he felt it was just that: his story. But that these two boys sitting on either side of him, two boys he’s only known for a few hours, sharing their stories with him in return? They didn’t have to, so why did they feel compelled to? _

_ “Oh.” Was all the raven could muster to say, uncomfortable now. _

_ “So, you’ll be staying at the Iwatodai dorm right?” Minato’s inquiry made Akira wince a little, as he was still wrapped up in his confusion from earlier. _

_ “Hai, it was the only dorm they could put me in.” _

_ “Me too,” Souji chuckled. _

_ Minato snorted. “We’re all transfer students, might as well keep us all in one place right?” _

_ Akira smiled despite his puzzlement. “So if we all get in trouble, we’ll be easier to find.” _

_ “Will we get in trouble?” Souji’s question was colored with amusement. “You make it sound so sure, Akira-kun.” _

_ “...Well, I’m supposed to be experiencing a new chapter in my life here. I left Chiba behind, and want to embrace Port Island. I don’t have friends but I can try to make them.” _

_ “Don’t be stupid.” Minato’s blunt response made Akira tremble, only for the raven to turn red around the cheeks when he went on saying, “You do have friends. They’re eating with you, aren’t they?” _

_ “Y-you two are my friends?” _

_ “I think we met for a reason,” Souji picked up where Minato left off, his expression kind. “I felt something, a pull towards you and Minato-senpai, Akira-kun. This might sound weird but it’s the truth.” _

_ “I felt it too. I-I thought I was being silly, that it was all in my head but...when I saw you two today,” Akira looked from Souji to Minato and back again. “I don’t know how, but it felt as if I knew you two before even sharing a word.” _

_ “Maybe it was fate.” Minato mused, his usually hidden eye peeking out more between his bangs. “Or maybe we’re all crazy here. Either way, what I felt seeing you two can’t be faked. And whatever it is, I want to know more. I want to get to know you two more.” _

_ “I have no problem with that. What about you, Akira-kun?” _

_ “Not at all! I’d love to!” Akira exclaimed, his peppy energy making the older boys smile. Even if his outburst drew some eyes towards their table. “Arigato, Souji-senpai! Arigato, Minato-senpai!” _

* * *

_ “Minato-senpai!” Akira caught the blue-haired boy before he could hit the floor. “M-Minato, are you alright?!” _

_ “Still tired, sleepy…” The older boy grumbled, nuzzling his face away into Akira’s elbow. “Want to sleep more.” _

_ Akira’s entire face was on fire, gently folding his arms around Minato. “Did you stay up l-late last night?” _

_ “Hmm…” Was all the raven got as a response. Akira sighed, shaking his head. _

_ “You should get back in bed then, you dork...come on,” the raven was soon smiling as he lifted Minato up into his arms. _

_ The blue-haired boy didn’t protest, heading rolling to press against Akira’s chest. _

_ As carefully as he could, Akira pulled back Minato’s comforter and lowered his head onto the pillow. Having taken off his shoes beforehand, Akira left Minato’s headphones alone. “There we go,” he mused, gently brushing some hair out of the older boy’s face. “Sleep a little more, Minato-senpai. It’s Sunday; Souji-senpai and I will see you later.” _

_ Akira paused, contemplating this crazy thought that out of nowhere was taking over his train of thought. ‘Would it be so wrong to…? No, Minato-senpai is my friend. I care a lot about him.’ With a soft nod, the raven leaned down and pecked the older boy on the forehead. It was a quick kiss, with barely any heat behind it but still left Akira flustered. His heart was beating fast, stomach in knots. _

_ “Sweet dreams…” _

* * *

_ “He can sing?!” _

_ “Wow, didn’t expect that.” _

_ “He’s really good…” _

_ Souji and Minato were stunned into silence, barely able to sit up in their seats. Kurusu Akira had some pipes on him, ranging from a soft alto to commanding soprano. The way he glided across the stage, turning on his heel with the hand not holding the microphone outstretched. He was smiling the whole time, gunmetal gray eyes shining under the spotlight trained on him. _

_ The song was in English, and he did stumble with pronunciation here and there but those mistakes were barely acknowledged thanks to the absolute charm oozing him from his person, thanks to the power of his voice. _

_ The song was about the singer belonging to someone, their emotions theirs to own and treasure. The singer’s desire to always be with that someone, that every part of them has been touched by a light they never thought they’d see. The singer hopes and prays that that someone remains in their dreams, and be able to transform their magic into another breath, another day to enjoy and remember. _

_ The song Akira was singing, he altered it a bit though. Instead of one someone, he sang about two someones. Instead of one love, he sang about two. The magic of one, no he sang about the magic of two. He sang about love, and how his emotions and what he’s been dreaming about all his life...it didn’t belong to one person, but two. _

_...Arisato Minato and Seta Souji. _

_ “He’s serenading you guys!” Yukari couldn’t resist squealing, shocked at seeing the two boys red in the face...and with hearts coming out of their heads. Fuuka giggled and was one of the first to break out cheering when the song ended, when Akira was done. _

_ The raven ducked his head when he received a standing ovation, quickly hopping off the stage to throw his arms around both Souji and Minato, closing his eyes. _

_ “Akira-kun, that was…” Minato began. _

_ “...Amazing.” Souji finished, two sets of hearts beating louder than the one, somehow, pressed against them at the same time. _

_ “It was for you, Souji-senpai. It was for you, Minato-senpai. I love you both, so, so much…thank you. For everything!” _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~And so it begins...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.
> 
> I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~
> 
> Thank you very much to those who have commented, left kudos, and/or bookmarked this work. I truly appreciate it.

Akira smiled when he heard the soft rumbling of Kurayami’s snores once again, peeking over the top of his book.

The older raven’s eyes were shut, hands folded over his stomach and head comfortably propped upwards by Akira’s lap. His hair was brushed back, some strands dangling off Akira’s knees and resembling slow drips of ink across a page. His cheeks weren’t as flushed, and he wasn’t shaking anymore.

‘Rest up, Kurayami-sama.’ Akira tucked his bookmark against the page he was on before closing his book. He set it aside and gently carded his fingers through the older man’s hair.

He couldn’t move. Kurayami was kind of heavy, heavier than he looks with his willowy frame. Akira would risk disturbing him if he shifted his head to rest on top of a pillow.

But even if he could move, would Akira really? He had nowhere else to be. His house is cold and empty, it was raining cats and dogs outside right now, again, and he made sure to give Yua plenty of water before leaving this morning. Akira couldn’t risk waking up Kurayami, but he could risk staying over Kurayami’s house.

‘Fuck home, my family is here.’ Yes, family doesn't always have to be those you live with. Family doesn’t always have to be those you call “Mother” and “Father”, “Brother” or “Sister”. Sometimes family can be found in someone completely different, new and mysterious. Sometimes family can be in someone you never thought you could befriend, only to find yourself skipping school to take care of them. Sometimes family can be found in someone who has no relation to you whatsoever, yet come to mean the world to you.

Sometimes family can be in someone, period. That’s the end of it.

‘You’re my family, Kurayami-sama. All I ask in return is that you stay, that you never leave.’ Akira’s smile was tinted sadly a tad, his gunmetal gray eyes fluttering shut as he leaned to kiss the older man’s cheek. ‘Stay with me, forever.’

* * *

“That’s it for today! Come back tomorrow and we’ll be back to our usual routine so be prepared!” King Moron’s farewell roar was accompanied by the dismissal bell and his awkward, trying-too-hard stomping out of the room.

The students in class 2-2 immediately began chatting away, relieved to be done from the irritating man’s antics for today. Minutes into the carefree-ness, however, an announcement was made over the intercom.

Something about an incident on campus.

“I wonder what happened.” A girl with flowing black hair and sporting a red blazer wondered out loud, talking with the girl in the green jacket.

“Sounds creepy,” The girl in the green jacket remarked, looking away soon enough though when she spotted a flash of silver in the corner of her eye.

The new guy, Seta Souji.

He was silent as a mime, rising from his seat, pushing his chair in and beginning to walk away bag in hand. He had sat quietly the rest of the homeroom period, there but not really there. The girl in the green jacket could have sworn she heard a vibrating coming from his bag a few times, his phone most likely the culprit. Seta must have not heard it, lost in his thoughts with his eyes glued to one of the windows.

The girl in the red blazer noticed her friend’s shift in focus, tilting her head and now looking in the direction she was facing. She wondered what his story was…

Her friend in the green jacket beat her to the punch, “Hey, new guy!” She called. At first, nothing. Then the silver-haired boy slowed his pace and looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised questioningly. The girl in the red blazer grew meek, holding her bag with both hands now as her friend in the green jacket smiled and rested a hand on her hip. “If you’re going home, would you mind walking with us? This thing sounds kind of freaky.”

_“Do you mind if we walk home together, Souji-senpai? We do live in the same dorm, and...well…”_

_“Sure, Akira-kun. Want a drink from the vending machine?”_

_“Hai, very much so. Arigato!”_

...

“Sure,” the boy with silver hair said after a short pause.

“Thanks!” The girl in the green jacket replied as she and her friend in the red blazer walked up to him. “My name is Chie, and this here is my friend, Yukiko.” The introductions were short, sweet and to the point, the girl in the green jacket first gesturing to herself then her friend in the red blazer.

Compared to Chie’s more boisterous, loud call, Yukiko was soft-spoken, a steady alto through and through. “I’m so sorry for pestering you,” she said with a tiny smile, her headband matching her blazer to the T.

“Eh?! Yukiko, don’t apologize!” Chie whined, both hands on her hips now as she frowned. She quickly folded her hands in front of her. “It makes me look bad. This was just a good excuse for me to talk to him a bit, sheesh…” Chie’s fair cheeks were a little red, looking just as shy as her friend now.

‘They’re complete opposites,’ Souji took note, expression just as unfathomable as it was all through the homeroom period. He listened to both with a tentative ear, watching them closely. ‘Chie pointed out the seat next to her, she kind of saved me from King Moron and his spit…’

_“You do know you don’t have to apologize for everything you ask for, right?”_

_“Gomen nasai, force of habit. My parents always stress that I apologize because someone could be doing something very important, and I could be taking precious time from their day to get what they need done on time.”_

_“Souji-kun and I have all the time in the world, so you can drop that with us okay? We won’t bite your head off or anything.”_

_“G-got it, thank you so much.”_

_“We can bite if that’s what you’re into, just not your head.”_

_“...Not even the other head?”_

_“Heh, you’re catching on; good on you, Akira-kun.”_

* * *

Akira was out of his day clothes and in a pair of black shorts and a gray hoodie that was a little too big on him. He decided he was staying the night at Kurayami’s, to make sure he got all the rest and help he needed. The idea of leaving the willowy raven alone while as sick as he was didn’t sit well with the younger.

And it’s not like his absence at home will be noticed.

Putting his clothes away in his bag after carefully folding them up, Akira joined Kurayami on the couch once again. He slid into the older raven’s open arms, as Kurayami was half awake. He settled back down and closed his eyes once he was hugging Akira close, face in his shoulder. Akira hid a smile. He wasn’t tired yet but he wanted to be close by. He liked cuddling.

He liked cuddling, which was interesting because he’s never cuddled with someone before Kurayami. His mother and father weren’t for such things, and he couldn’t cuddle Yua or risk damaging her in the process.

Kurusu Akira might be rather touch starved, even if he didn’t admit to it outright. That’s what it’s called, right? When one has been without physical contact, especially affectionate physical contact, for long periods of time? Akira wondered if the same applied to his birth parents as well as his adoptive parents; during the first and last moments he had with them, if they hugged and kissed him and whispered sweet promises as he looked up at them, or if they had been just as distant and even more so.

Maybe. Maybe not. Akira hasn’t seen his birth parents since he was very, very little.

‘Those guys in the photo, were they my friends? I wouldn’t keep a picture of two strangers, would I? That doesn’t sound like me at all,’ Akira mused internally, fingers tight around his cellphone. He flipped it open and went to his gallery. ‘Maybe there’s more on here…?’

Truth be told, Akira barely fiddled on his phone. It was just for calls and text messages after all, right? His most frequent contacts being Kurayami and the daycare he worked for. Why bother personalizing it?

A few presses later and he was in his gallery. He pressed the left arrow button to start scrolling.

One of the first few pictures was of him having lunch with a girl. A girl with short teal-blue hair, dark brownish-gray eyes, wearing a bright aqua green sundress and giggling softly to herself. Akira was smiling warmly at her around his drinking straw, and he was donning a simple white button-up and blue jeans, hair a mess as usual.

Akira knows he doesn’t like girls that way, so this picture was from a hangout not a date. The girl seemed quiet, introverted like him, but her eyes were sparkling. She was clearly enjoying their time together, as was he.

‘Who is she? Was she a friend? I know I didn’t meet her here, took this picture and forgot all about it. Even I don’t have that bad of a memory,’ Akira’s eyes narrowed as he thought long and hard, only to scowl when all he drew, yet again, was a blank. Was this even his phone? It had to be, he used it! Then why was nothing becoming clearer?

He pressed the left arrow button again. No point puzzling on just one picture when he had a handful more to go through.

He was present in this picture too, though this time it was with a boy instead of a girl. This boy had snow-white hair, a handsome smirk on his lips, and had a lean, thin build. He was wearing a dark red v-neck, one arm wrapped around Akira’s shoulders as the raven posed for the camera by sticking out his tongue.

He...he was pretty cute. Seemed a little too aloof for Akira’s taste though; cute, tall with a handsome smirk, he looked like the type of guy that enjoyed challenges big or small. And the way he seemed around Akira, they were good friends. Good enough friends to pose for a silly photo.

‘As if I can get a cute boyfriend like him. Most of the time I can’t even talk to my coworkers. So then I had friends back in Port Island. He was one of my friends there. And yet, I didn’t frame a picture of him. I framed a picture of two other guys, one with blue hair and the other with gray eyes. I wonder if there’s any more of them on here.’

“Go ahead,” Akira jumped slightly when he heard Kurayami’s voice in his ear. His cheeks grew hot at being caught. “Akira-chan, you have questions that demand answers. Don’t be afraid.”

“I thought you were asleep.”

“You were thinking pretty loudly.” Akira chuckled despite this. He bit his lower lip soon afterwards, then meekly asked:

“W-will you look through them with me?”

“I’m with you until the very end, my sweet. Not even the depths of hell itself will be enough to keep you from your side.”

* * *

“Ah...so you came here because of your parents’ job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious.” Chie said with a soft snicker, as Souji finished explaining to her and Yukiko was what brought him to such a quiet little town like Inaba. She gave the area around them a quick lookover, sighing shortly afterwards. “There is nothing really here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there’s nothing much we can show to people from outside.” For a split second her disappointed look vanished. “Oh! Though there is something from Mt. Yasogami...I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous.”

‘The dyed clothes or pottery must only be famous here,’ Souji thought, tilting his head to the side. He didn’t mean to be rude, even inside his own head, but he hasn’t heard anything about a Mt. Yasogami before arriving here. True, you don’t always hear about mountains in the city but…

“Oh wait, there’s the Amagi Inn! Yukiko’s family runs it. It’s the pride of Inaba!”

Yukiko quirked a slender brow, hands, and bag, behind her back. “Huh? It’s...it’s just an old inn,” she argued, shaking her head a little. Chie looked ready to disagree, though.

“Oh, no way, it’s been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure.” Chie’s smile was back with a vengeance, locking eyes with Souji once again. “It’s a great inn! It’s been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going.”

Yukiko was doing her absolute best not to look annoyed with the girl in green. “...I don’t think that’s entirely true.”

Souji merely shrugged his shoulders.

“So, tell me. You think Yukiko’s cute, huh?” Chie’s expression turned mischievous, ignoring the light glare Yukiko sent her way.

“I have a boyfriend.” Souji was lying but they didn’t know that, and while Yukiko was pretty...even now, he was still hung up over someone else.

Someone that, in his eyes, was much, much prettier.

“You have a boyfriend?! You’re gay?!” Chie’s shout could have shook the earth to its core, Yukiko blushing and looking down at her feet.

“Long distance, we’re trying to make it work. He’s not from the same city.” Souji clarified, his hand automatically going for his cellphone. He flipped it open and showed the two girls his home screen.

“Oh, he’s pretty cute!” Chie exclaimed, still rather taken aback. Yukiko turned pink yet again, though her smile was kind.

“He is, you two look very happy in that picture too. Congratulations.”

Souji felt a little bad about deceiving them. But he just met Chie and Yukiko, so the guilt didn’t last very long. And being asked such a question so soon…

“Bisexual,” Souji corrected, putting his phone away. “She’s cute, but…”

“I totally get it now, no worries!” Chie waved her hands in front of her, smiling slightly sheepish. “You’re taken, I just wanted your opinion, you know? So you have a boyfriend but you admit she’s cute, right? Ha, I knew it!”

Yukiko’s small smile disappeared with a sigh, eyes on the ground now. “Come on...Don’t start this again.” She protested.

“She’s really popular at school, but she’s never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?”

‘Not really, a lot of kids in high school have never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before,’ Souji thought, resisting the urge to shake his head. Minato and Akira were the only ones dating while they were at Gekkoukan High, and they didn’t count still since they were dating each other.

Yukiko turned red immediately, staring at her best friend in shock. “C-Come on, stop it. Y-You shouldn’t believe that, okay?” Her attention was fully on Souji now. “It’s not true that I’m popular or that I’ve never had a boyfriend!” The girl with raven hair began to panic though, as her blunder became clear to her. “Wait, no! Wh-What I meant to say was, I don’t need a boyfriend! Geez...Chie!”

Chie brushed off the scolding like it was nothing, instead busting out laughing with her hands on her stomach. “Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!” She took a deep breath, a smile still on her lips until something ahead of them caught her eye; you can practically see the question mark above her head. “Hey, what’s that?”

Yukiko and Souji barely had time to process what she said before Chie led the charge down the street. The silver-haired boy blinked his pewter gray eyes in confusion at seeing...police cars? Officers, and a few people most likely gossiping...but about what?

‘Police cars, police tape, and chatty housewives...something’s not right here.’ Souji retained his carefully composed mask, despite a little nervous flutter turning his stomach upside down.

“So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down the street…” One shopping housewife said.

“Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?” Another acting as an enthusiastic spectator commented.

“I wanted to see it too.”

“Uh, you got here too late...The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago.”

“Well, I think it’s terrifying. I can’t believe a dead body showed up around here…”

‘Dead body?!’ Souji had a feeling the same cold chill that went down his spine went for Chie and Yukiko too.

“Wait...what did she just say? A dead body?!”

The sound of steady, light steps echoed in Souji’s ears, but his eyes were wide and focused on a sight in front of him. Not the dead body; according to the chatting housewives, that has been taken down from wherever it had been left.

But one could say Souji was seeing the dead, even with a body lacking.

“Souji...be careful,” A transparent Arisato Minato warned the silver-haired boy from a few feet away, hands in his pockets and head slightly ducked. His blue eyes held nothing but terror and confusion. “Be careful, Souji...be careful.”

‘Minato…’

* * *

Akira hissed and gripped the sink tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. ‘W-what the hell?’ This very painful, odd burning sensation was coming from his left hip. He had just finished up washing his face when suddenly he almost slammed his forehead into the medicine cabinet mirror.

Did he pull something? No, not at all...and no kid threw something at him during his shift at the daycare either. So what was causing this agony?

“Damn it! Shit,” Another throb of pain racked the raven’s body, forcing him to his knees. Biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, Akira forced himself on his side and tugged down his shorts. He pulled back the waistband of his boxers, revealing the once flawless skin of his hip.

Once. Once flawless. Past tense.

“W-what the hell?!”

Instead of inches of very fair, smooth skin there was...there was what looked like a huge claw mark. Human-like, human-shaped fingers with very long, long and sharp nails left indents in the flesh; beads of blood were blooming where the skin and meat were pierced, and for some reason there was a faint yellow glow coming from the wound. 

“W-what did this come from?! What is this?! Kurayami-sama! Kurayami-sama, help! Help me, please!”

_"Gah, get off me! S-senpai, help me! Please!"_

_"Akira! Let go of him, you freak!"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~When fear and bad dreams stop you from reaching out to the truth...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.
> 
> I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~

“This is very bizarre indeed…” Kurayami confirmed with a soft frown, making sure the sight of the human-like print on Akira’s hip was stored away in one of his mind palace’s many doors before letting the waistband of the younger raven’s boxers sit back in place. Akira looked saddened at hearing that the older raven was at loss for ideas. “This injury, you say you can’t recall where it came from.”

“No. It wasn’t there this morning, Kurayami-sama, I swear.”

“I believe you, my sweet, don’t fret. I doubt you would cover this up, especially from me. It is bizarre this wound appears out of nowhere; you said it came with a surge of extreme agony, only for it to fizzle out in the blink of an eye. Instantaneous pain, instantaneous relief.”

Akira nodded in agreement to everything Kurayami said, pulling his shorts back over his hips and sitting up in the older raven’s very plush, very soft king-sized bed with dark red sheets, an inky black comforter and pillowcases. Akira curled up with his legs to his chest, a weary expression marring his usually neutral features. “I was just finishing up washing my face when it started. It hurt so much, like someone holding a candle to my skin,” he recalled also seeing a flash of blue light. “I saw blue, just blue...my head started to hurt, and I felt queasy. I thought I was going to throw up then and there.”

“I’m so sorry, my dear.” Kurayami’s brown eyes, currently more red than brown, were dark with frustration. How it ached his heart to see his most cherished person so hurt. The older raven looked around the room, seemingly searching for something; Akira was puzzled when Kurayami left his side seemingly without a reason, only to blush when he returned not even a moment later holding up a stuffed rabbit.

A stuffed cartoon rabbit in every sense of the word: all-white fur, tiny beads for eyes, a cute little nose. It was dressed in a fluffy pink dress, complete with a knitted corset and long, black gloves. She was cute, very cute. Kurayami loved cute things; maybe that’s why he was so enamored with Akira. “She’s pretty,” Akira said with a small chuckle, accepting the gift by pressing the stuffed cartoon rabbit to his chest. “What’s her name?”

“Ren-chan. I drew some heavy inspiration for her name from my day-to-day life.” Kurayami replied, sitting back down next to Akira and gently carding a hand through his hair again. “She’s almost as lovely as you. Almost.”

“I think she’s prettier. Thank you…” Akira once believed he was too old for stuffed animals. It was mostly kids who carried them around for comfort or company, and Akira has stopped being a kid years ago.

But the need for comfort or company isn’t something you outgrow. Comfort or company isn’t something you stop desiring once you leave childhood behind. Akira couldn’t recall a time he even owned a stuffed animal; maybe in the bank of photos on his phone he’ll find one, but there were so many to go through in one night.

The photos…

“Kurayami-sama, I must delete those photos off my phone.”

“Nani? Why? They are the clues you have at your disposal, my sweet. The clues that could unlock the mystery of your missing memories. Once you delete them there’s no way of recovering them.” Kurayami argued, not wanting Akira to do anything rash. “I understand the connection you are forming between this odd assault and the gallery, but you must not jump to conclusions.”

Akira glared lightly. “The one time I decide to look through those photos, some weird handprint shows up on my hip. It burns like hell, it’s freaking glowing and I can’t think of an explanation for it. This has never happened before, Kurayami-sama, but the day I decide to investigate? You still think it’s just a coincidence?”

“I don’t think so, no. My sweet, please don’t misunderstand me. There could be a connection between the two events, which is why I think you shouldn’t delete those photos. You said so yourself you wish to find out more, yes?” Kurayami cupped Akira’s face between his hands, the distance between their faces very small. “Your memories, either they were robbed from you or your mind is trying so very hard to protect you from something what we don't know. Whichever is the case, I want you to recover them. I don’t want you incomplete; despite your cheery deposition, you are incomplete. Not having these memories do bother you, do leave you with so many questions. Those photos could help provide some answers.”

“Some,” Akira emphasized this, but his glare had softened to a pout. Kurayami resisted the urge to peck those sweet, fair lips.

“Some, not all. You’re right, that is a possibility. But some are better than none; the people in those photos no doubt held such dear places in your heart. When you love you love dearly, you’ve shown that with me. I highly doubt you would have taken the time to take photos if your subjects were just people passing by. Erasing those photos will erase them forever, leaving you in the dark.”

“...” Akira’s shoulders slumped and he hung his head, it only stayed steady thanks to Kurayami’s gentle yet firm hold.

“See it this way: if I had forgotten about you, would you like me to stay that way, in a limbo I can escape from or remain in unaware bliss? Would you want our love story to continue to the end of the novel, or be left unwritten entirely?”

“Don’t play dirty. You know I’d want you to remember me, that I’d want you by my side forever. I love you, Kurayami-sama. I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone like I love you before…”

‘I don’t think so. I think you have my, my sweet.’ Kurayami kept his thoughts in his head, to avoid upsetting Akira again. ‘You have loved. I’m positive one of the young gentlemen in those photos you loved until the very bitter end. I can tell; which one is unclear still, and I think...that while you do love me, it is not the same way I love you. That is not of importance though; I’ve already surrendered to that truth a long time ago, and I will continue to love you until my last breath. You’ve given me a reason to live, to continue this existence I’ve been playing up for years.’ The older raven caressed Akira’s cheeks with the tips of his fingers, marveling at his beauty once again.

“Kurayami-sama?”

“Keep those photos, my sweet. Let us uncover the truth together, like two detectives in those mystery novels you adore so much. I’m sure putting our heads together will bring about fruitful results. Do not give up hope, do not let a moment of fear cloud your entire judgement. I know you better than that, Akira-chan. You are not to let that sway you, but encourage you to keep digging.”

“You have so much faith in me…” Akira wrapped his arms around Kurayami’s neck as the two settled in bed, the stuffed cartoon rabbit nestled between them. The smaller raven pressed his lips to the taller’s cheek, being rewarded with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And if I don’t like what we find?”

“We will face it together regardless. I vowed to always be there for you, my sweet. I intend to keep it.”

‘I refuse to go back to that world again, to live without you. While I might bring shame upon my nature, nothing would be more obliterating than to be without my greatest Treasure.’

* * *

“...W-what’s going?” Akira was on his knees, staring up at the sky. There was...blood on his clothes. On his chin, running down his cheek like tears. He was bleeding from somewhere but he couldn’t tell where. He felt pain yet at the same time numb. He was outside, on a chilly night with a faraway clock telling him by its loud, thunder timber that it was midnight.

The full moon above his head was a ghastly, unnerving green. The clouds promised rain with their fat, almost black bodies but nothing fell. The wind picked up speed, swirling and cutting through the stars like knives.

“What is this?!” Akira let out a scream as he was sent flying, landing on his back. Blood continued to pour from him like a river, and standing over him was some monstrous beast. No face but with long, long arms. No legs but a massive mass hungry for flesh. “N-no, stay back! Stay back!” The raven tried to kick his legs at it only to be pinned down. It now had a face: a blue mask in a perpetual, sadistic grin. “NO!”

“Orpheus!”

A giant harp, white as bone, soon stopped the vicious monster from clawing out Akira’s voice box, followed by what looked like a half man, half machine being pushing back. His glowing red eyes darted from Akira to the beast he was fighting, a soft roar escaping him before he threw the creature, hard.

“W-what is going on?”

The creature screamed as it was sent over the edge of...of the roof they were on. They were on a roof? Akira didn’t recognize this place, and now he was starting to feel the effects of the immense blood loss. His head began to feel fuzzy, his vision black around the corners. He let himself fall backwards, arms too weak to keep him up. His hair went sickly carmine, soaking up the remains of his own blood. Akira groaned and reached out, out to what it wasn’t clear.

He was dying...he was dying.

‘Kurayami-sama...H-help me, please.’

“Hang in there, Akira!”

Someone...was calling his name. It wasn’t Kurayami’s voice though, someone else was calling his name.

“E...eh?” Akira tried to turn his head but to no avail, it hurt to do that too.

But soon he was being sat up and held, his ears soon ringing with the steady beating of someone’s heart. The sound only made his head hurt more, but he hoped it remained all the same.

“Hang in there!”

“H..hang in there?” Akira echoed, gunmetal gray eyes trying to look for the source of the voice, of who was holding him.

All he saw was blue hair and eyes. Wide, deep blue eyes shining with worry that the raven wouldn’t make it. Blue hair that matched those eyes, lightly damp with sweat from whatever rattling deed this man’s been dealing with in secret. Blue hair that was played with by the vicious winds, and was his skin really that pale?

“W...who?”

“Akira please hang in there, please! Keep your eyes open,” thin, slender hands cupped Akira’s face, forcing the raven to maintain eye contact. “That’s it, Akira. Keep your eyes open and just look at me, look at me.”

‘H-he…’

“Akira? Akira! Akira?! AKIRA!”

* * *

‘Akira-kun...he called me,’ Souji’s pewter gray eyes were wide as he looked at the missed calls from earlier. The murder case from today temporarily forgotten, the silver-haired boy collapsed onto his futon in complete shock.

There was no mistaking it. This was Akira’s number, damn his name showed up as the caller ID.

Souji never did delete that heart next to it…

‘He called me, he reached out to me and I didn’t even notice!’ Souji wanted to throw his phone across the room, step on it over and over. ‘Damn it!’ The silver-haired boy soon settled for dropping it unceremoniously into his bag. Enough to do some damage he’ll regret later on, but not too much. He still needed his phone after all.

For the first time in a year, Kurusu Akira had tried to reach out to Seta Souji. Souji could only imagine what for: to demand where he’s been, how he is? To know if he still kept in contact with Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari, and the others? What was his life like, if he knew that Souji was now living in Inaba? Where Akria was living right now, and why he had neglected to tell the others?

All these questions and possibly more, and yet Souji couldn’t answer and ask in return because he hadn’t picked up. Akira had attempted to call during his homeroom period; did this mean that he no longer lived in Japan? Was there a distinct time difference, so had he called when it was morning or evening where he lived? Or had he attempted to call simply because he could, and that was the most appropriate time he had to do so?

Akira was a year younger than Souji, meaning he’d still be attending school. Had he skipped because he hated his classes? Was he sick from overworking himself to keep his perfect grades perfect?

Akira...Akira had left a voicemail too. He had been bold enough to leave a voicemail.

**“Hello. My name is Akira, and I’ve received several calls from this number before. N-not all at once, but enough to keep track. I want to know who this is, and to ask why you keep calling me.**

Souji’s throat tightened. ‘Wait, who this is…? Akira, what are you talking about?’

**“You know it’s rude, right? To keep calling and calling someone and not expect them to react after a while? I don’t know who you are, but I ask that you stop. Please.**

‘Stop calling?!’

**“I want you to stop calling me. I’m blocking this number starting today; so even if you call again, it will be as if I never received it. Whoever you are, I hope you find some other poor asshole to stalk. I have enough to deal with, I don’t need a creep with some weird hard-on. Goodbye, forever.”**

‘Forever...Akira?!’

He...he sounded different. Very different. Souji remembered Akira’s voice being a little higher pitched, softer. Still the voice of a boy, not quite yet a man. And the slight tremble that came with it, because the raven he remembered was very shy and timid.

Who was this, though? Souji hadn’t expected Kurusu Akira to remain the same, that’s impossible. But his voice was nothing like he remembered. His voice was deeper, richer, no longer with the sweetness of a boy but the maturity of a man. No tremble, no crack or stumble over words. He spoke with sharpness, confidence, a bit of a sassy bite that Souji had gotten used to from Minato or Mitsuru, but not Akira. Never Akira.

He didn’t sound so timid and shy. Quite the opposite. And while Souji was greatly alarmed over the raven claiming he didn’t know Souji’s number, or his name, hearing his voice again after so long…

His voice didn’t match his only image of him.

_ “Souji-senpai, do I look okay? M-maybe the longer tights will look better…” _

_ Seta Souji looked up from his book, which he was mostly skimming over reading honestly, and met Akira’s gaze. _

_ The raven was no longer hiding frightened behind the changing room door, instead standing with his shoulders stiff and hands folded behind his back. The silver-haired boy blinked. “A-Akira-kun, isn’t that a maid’s outfit?” _

_ “Hai, I umm...I volunteered to be a maid alongside Minato-senpai.” Akira played with one of his messy, raven curls, looking everywhere but at Souji and bouncing from one heel to the next. He once again tried to smooth out the puffy skirt. “It’s not that uncomfortable, haha. And he promised me ramen for dinner!” _

_ “You guys are going on a date? Great. You two barely get to sometimes.” _

_ “It’s been a while, but I don’t want him to worry. He has more important things to worry about, like Tartarus.” _

_ “I highly doubt Minato-senpai loves Tartarus more than you, Akira-kun.” _

_ “L-love? Oh no, of course not! It’s too soon to throw that word around, Souji-senpai. Minato-senpai likes me, not loves me.” _

_ “I think he does, but oh well, If you say so.” _

_ “...You really think he loves me?” Akira asked, after a bout of silence, biting his lower lip. He squeezed his hands together, looking down at his shoes. “Like love as in g-get married? And have a family?” _

_ “I think so, yeah.” Souji replied, smiling. “Who wouldn’t say yes to a bride like you, Akira-kun?” _

_ Akira made a face, “Baka, I’m not a girl...but thank you, Souji-senpai. I wouldn’t mind being someone’s husband one day.” _

_ ‘Yeah, Minato-senpai’s...I know he’ll make you very happy.’ _

‘That voice on the phone...it’s Akira, even if he doesn’t sound like him.’ Souji wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart down. ‘His voice is deeper, and he is so much more confident now than he ever was before. He’s changed.’

**_Pi! Pi!_ **

Souji gasped when his phone went off suddenly, causing his bag to quake a little. He fished it out on instinct, his eyes wet once again when he saw who was calling. Hand shaking, blood pumping, the silver-haired flipped his phone open and pressed the accept call button.

“...Hello?”

* * *

**“...Hello?”**

Akira froze at hearing a voice on the other end of the line. He was sitting up in Kurayami’s bed, the older raven still fast asleep. He was sitting up, phone gripped tightly in his left hand. He said not a word, holding his breath as he waited for the voice on the other end of the line, male around his age, to speak again.

**“Akira-kun, are you there? It’s me, Souji…”**

‘I don’t know a Souji,’ Akira argued in his head, ignoring the twinge of pain that went off in his chest. ‘I don’t know who you are, and I don’t know why I went ahead to unblock this number…’

* * *

“My name is Souji, Seta Souji.” Souji tried again, heart threatening to explode out of his chest. “Are you there, Akira-kun?”

**“...”**

“Please, say something?”

**“...”**

“...Please.”

**“Sorry, wrong number. My name isn’t Akira, it’s Ren.”**

That was followed up by a long, drawn out beeping sound.

He...he hung up on him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Even miles apart and broken in different ways, three souls remain bonded. Even in death, their love story go on...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll make sure he's safe, that no one hurts or betrays him. I'll make sure he knows he's loved, always will be. I'll make sure I'm always there for him, no matter what.
> 
> I'll make sure he never forgets that I love him...~

“I’m off now,” Kurusu Akira said to his adoptive mother Kurusu Emi one early morning, after clearing off the table and fetching his bag from his bedroom.

“You have practice today? But it’s Saturday,” the woman pointed out with a frown. Akira didn’t look up at her as he finished tying his shoes.

“No, but I have to go to the daycare today after school. To pick up my paycheck and my new schedule,” Akira replied, making sure his cellphone and wallet were inside his hoodie pocket, getting to his feet a few minutes later and finally meeting his adoptive mother’s gaze.

“Oh, I see. And what’s with the glasses? You have twenty-twenty vision.”

“I wear them for fun. I’ll see you later, Mom. Oh, and tomorrow I’ll be out most of the day. I’ll be at the library.”

“Again? You spend way too much time there.”

Akira shrugged, “I want to make sure I’m good to go for cram school next week. Do you need anything from the store?”

“No, there’s plenty of leftovers we can heat up for dinner tonight.”

“Alright.” And with that, Akira was out the door.

He was thankful he had thought to take his umbrella with him today, as it was once again pouring. Normally this kind of sight would bring the raven’s mood down a notch, but since he was going to spend the whole day at Kurayami’s house tomorrow he was surprisingly still chipper.

A tiny white lie can go a long way.

The raven was feeling much better now. He didn’t remember why almost all of last week he had felt so depressed, so down but that was in the past. No more sadness, no confusion. He was happy.

That weird scar on his hip burned from time to time, but other than that…

‘I still don’t know what that is,’ Akira sighed heavily as he ducked under the shade his umbrella provided him with. He made sure to look both ways before crossing the street, his school bag bulkier than usual. He had a change of clothes on him today, the idea of further experimenting with his style not leaving him be. Of course he couldn’t come out of his room in the clothes he had picked out with his mother still in the house, so a quick change in the school bathroom will do the trick. ‘I put ice on it before bed, and sometimes that helps but some days it feels like my skin’s on fire. I can’t remember where I got it, what it is even and it’s scary. Maybe that’s the traumatic experience Kurayama was talking about? Something that happened to me a few years ago, it scared me so badly I can’t remember it. This is all I have from it, this scar.’

The raven gently rubbed at his pants-clad hip, having the shape of the scar committed to memory at this point. The indentations were that of human nails and that spot always felt a few degrees warmer than the rest of Akira’s body. It wasn’t scabbed over, surprisingly, and didn’t bleed. It just hurt, sometimes some days worse than others.

It was yet another mystery Akira had to solve. Apart from the dreams that were becoming more and more frequent.

Akira slowed his speed from brisk walk to a more lounging stroll, his wide gunmetal eyes now foggy as he got lost in thought.

Yeah, the dreams. If the scar was mind-numbly confusing, the dreams were just depressingly lost.

Not one dream was exactly like the one that came before it, yet all of them thus far have left Akira numb and angry.

Yes, angry because what the fuck did these dreams do for him? Just leave him empty and angry and confused, that’s what they do. And what good was that? Nothing, he just wanted to be left in peace. ‘I keep seeing this tower in my dreams...this big clock tower, and the bell goes off every time.’

Akira blinked and stopped himself just in time; a bicyclist bolted past like a bullet down the street, and if the raven had not halted when he did…

‘The clock tower goes off every time,’ Akira’s thoughts resumed on the only constant in every dream, picking at the strap of his bag. ‘It’s so loud, I think the whole world can hear it…’

A mysterious clock tower, the clock face the only source of light in the middle of nowhere. Akira sometimes finds himself standing in front of it, his stature dwarfed significantly by the immense, intimidating structure. There’s something to find here, what though he isn’t sure.

One foot in front of the other, the clock tower doesn’t seem to have an entrance until suddenly it appears. The steps are formed by several doors collapsing, falling to their knees like playing cards. Akira winces as the doors’ collapse rings loud in his ears, but he forces himself to push forward. One hand pressed against the mark on his hip, the raven ventures inside.

…

The tower’s interior is bare. The walls are smooth, gray stone. The floor was darker but just as cold, and there weren’t any windows in sight. The only other structure of interest was the looping staircase in the very center. Common sense said that it led to the very top of the clock tower, but something told Akira that wasn’t the case.

Still, he had no choice but to push onward.

Akira takes the steps two at a time. He’s not being chased, he wasn’t the prey to someone else’s predator but he felt it necessary. This clock tower was so lonely…

And Akira knew what it felt to be lonely.

The raven makes it halfway, only panting slightly. The walls are closing in but that doesn’t scare him. What scares him is what he could find at the end of the stairs. The steps go from stone to marble, the echo of his feet growing louder and louder. Akira almost trips but catches himself at the last minute, heart pounding so fast it might pop out of his chest any minute now.

“Akira?”

That voice. It’s calling out to him.

There were always two voices that called out to him, never in the same dream and never at the same time. But if it wasn’t one it was the other.

Akira took a deep breath and resumed.

“Akira, are you there?”

“I’m here!” Akira calls out, somewhat helpless. The clock tower bell is going off now; would whoever is calling him be able to hear his replies. “Are you okay? Who are you?”

“Who put you in here?”

“I...I got here myself.” Akira admitted, frowning.

The voice sounded alarmed now. “What? You mean you came here yourself? No one brought you here?”

“No…”

“That’s not good.”

“Who are you? Tell me please, I’m lost and I don’t know what to do!” Maybe this will get him some answers, sounding so frightened. In actuality, he didn’t find this place that terrifying. In fact, something about it was soothing. Lonely yes, but even loneliness can be soothing.

As bizarre as that sounds, it rang true here…

“I need to get you out of here.” Akira blinked when suddenly a young man with short, sapphire blue hair and eyes came down the stairs. He had a sword gripped in his right hand, and his expression read unease. 

Wait, where did he come from? He didn’t just descend down the stairs, he just appeared! And what was with the sword?!

“Come on,” the young, and short, man with blue hair said and took Akira by the hand, leading him back the way he came. “You’re not safe here.”

“And you are?” Akira demanded, glaring a little now.

“I have a sword,” the boy with sapphire blue hair said in such a deadpan it hit Akira like a ton of bricks. “I have a chance of defending myself, you don’t. Let’s get out of here, now.”

“Wait, are you running from something? Is there a monster in here?”

“Come on,” The boy with sapphire blue hair insisted, now running back down the stairs dragging Akira in tow. “I won’t let them hurt you again…”

“Again?” Akira parroted, gunmetal eyes going wide. “You mean whatever you’re running away from, I know it…?”

“I’ll explain later!”

* * *

“Go, Jiraiya!” Yosuke’s battle cry was loud and clear, teeth gritted and blood pumping. Souji watched as his fawn-haired friend struck Shadow Kanji with his kunai, eyes in slits. “Damn it, this guy’s tough!”

‘I still can’t tell if we're even close to taking it down,’ Souji thought in frustration, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Shadow Kanji was pretty intense, and with his two walking bulldozers taking the brunt of the hits...there had to be a way to weaken him somehow!

“Wait, Teddie analyzed them right? Told us that one of them is weak to fire?” He asked Yukiko, who nodded and her eyes lit up. “And the other is to ice, so let’s use that! Yukiko, use Agilao! Chie, use Bufu!”

“You got it! Let’s go, Tomoe!”

“Let’s follow their lead, Konohana Sakuya!”

Souji was quick to switch personas, going with Angel this time. He was quick to heal Yosuke, getting a grin and soft, “Thanks!” in return.

“I am a Shadow...the true self,” Shadow Kanji repeated, smiling a mixture of cruel and sweet. “I’m just being true to yourself...and that’s why...I’ll get rid of anything that gets in my way!”

“You already said that!” Souji said as a light dig, standing his guard. His little quip got him a scowl but luckily he didn’t take much damage, letting out the breath he was holding in this whole time.

And Souji thought Yukiko’s Shadow was pretty tough…

“Ah!”

“Yukiko!” Chie exclaimed as her best friend was hit with a Fatal End by Shadow Kanji. She was still standing but low on health. “Oh, you’re going to pay for that!”

‘We have to hang in there, no matter what. We can’t lose; we fail here, and Kanji’s done for!’

* * *

Akira didn’t catch himself this time around, taking a hard tumble onto the mat. He groaned and pushed off his hands, which were already red and sore, and forced himself to relax again. His head was spinning, his mouth dry and almost every muscle in his legs hurt. He’s been going at this for the last hour and he still can’t do it!

‘I only have a month until the recital,’ the raven reminded himself with a disgusted frown. ‘I know pirouettes are hard, but this hard? I can’t keep this up or I’ll screw up everything and let the rest of my class down.’ With a sharp intake of breath, Akira stood up tall, stretched his arms above his head and took hold of the barre once again. ‘Focus, Akira, focus. Don’t get distracted. Don’t get distracted!’

With that, the raven resumed. Muscles tight, eyes darker than normal and body slightly matted with sweat.

* * *

Minato’s eyes fluttered open. “Wha...what is going on?”

“Your spirit is at unrest.”

“Something troubles you even in death.”

“So while your body serves as the physical lock-and-key…”

“...You must find a way to ease your wariness.”

“So go, go and find that which leaves you without peace.”

“And either put it to rest or cut all ties to move on.”

"And hurry, that wariness...the source of it is growing weaker and weaker."

"Could it be in peril and wishes to be saved?"

"Or is it to be extinguished very soon?"

"You must find out. Your body will remain here."

"But perhaps that won't impose much."

"So go..."

"...Go on."

**Author's Note:**

> ~I don't own Persona. This is merely another love letter to show/express my love for this fandom and for the two major ships in this work. Let me know what you think, and thank you very much.~


End file.
